


Коктейль на четверых

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Paint, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ещё пускаться в сумасшедшие эксперименты, если не на первом курсе колледжа? И что, если там, где есть место третьему, найдётся оно и для четвёртого?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коктейль на четверых

**Author's Note:**

> **Заявка №24 на Реверсе-2016.**  
>  **Название** : Коктейль на четверых  
>  **Артер** : ~Waleri-Jilua~  
>  **Автор** : Castaliana  
>  **Бета** : Yellow-eyed Lynx  
>  **Пейринг** : Данниль/Дж2/Женевьев  
>  **Рейтинг** : NC-17  
>  **Жанр** : АУ, романс, кинк  
>  **Размер** : миди, ≈14500 слов  
>  **Саммари** : Когда ещё пускаться в сумасшедшие эксперименты, если не на первом курсе колледжа? И что, если там, где есть место третьему, найдётся оно и для четвёртого?  
>  **Предупреждения** : пара матерных слов, элементы БДСМ.  
>  **Дисклеймер** : мальчишки и девчонки принадлежат сами себе и друг другу.  
>  **Скачать PDF с артами** : https://yadi.sk/i/cQILG7QzsQoN9

* * *

 

В полумраке за барной стойкой она блистала даже ярче, чем на танцполе. Приглушённый красноватый свет тусклых лампочек перекатывался рубиновыми бликами по её волосам, облизывал блестящие алые губы. 

Джаред нервно провёл внезапно вспотевшими ладонями по джинсам. 

Час икс настал: сейчас или никогда. Ещё ни разу прежде он не попадал в клуб в смену Данниль, хотя знал, что она работает здесь барменом. Такую возможность упускать нельзя. Особенно когда двое других танцуют в дальнем конце зала. Джаред так до сих пор и не знал их имён, а подходить знакомиться сразу со всеми тремя ему было боязно: слишком яркие, слишком сплочённые.   
А главное, непонятно, кто они друг другу. 

Сколько недель его уже мучает этот вопрос? Сколько выходных он уже потратил на то, чтобы исподволь наблюдать за троицей? Мимолётные улыбки – ярко-белые полоски в ультрафиолете, повисшие в воздухе, словно у чеширского кота. Почти неуловимые касания – Данниль действительно огладила брюнетку по боку, незаметно проведя большим пальцем по её левой груди, или Джареду только почудилось? Парень и правда позволил Данниль скользнуть себе под пояс джинсов, пока она танцевала, обнимая его со спины, или опять померещилось? Что связывает этих троих и как давно? И есть ли в их закрытом ярком мирке место Джареду? 

Наверное, где-то глубоко внутри теплилась надежда: всё-таки есть. Иначе он не нашёл бы дурацкий повод для расставания с Сэнди, даже не подозревающей, как зря она когда-то показала ему Инстаграм Данниль. Как Джаред долгое время сначала следил за обновлениями, потом подписался с фейкового аккаунта, потом впервые решился сходить в указанный над фото клуб, чтобы увидеть эту троицу вживую… Наутро после этого они и поссорились с Сэнди – из-за ерунды, как всегда, но Джаред обставил это последней каплей. И чувствовал бы себя последним подлецом, если бы Сэнди не выглядела сейчас ещё более цветущей, чем в период их отношений. По-настоящему, не напоказ. Кажется, у них что-то закручивалось с одним ботаником из параллельного. Что ж, Сэнди всегда была умницей, хорошо, что Джаред не позволил ей угробить годы своей жизни на такого раздолбая, как он.

Он набрал полные лёгкие воздуха, как перед затяжным прыжком в воду, – и решительно направился к бару.

Данниль как раз закончила обслуживать клиента у дальнего конца стойки и не спеша двинулась к Джареду. Почему, несмотря на то, что одета она была в простые джинсы с рубашкой и удобные кроссовки, так легко было представить её в коже и на шпильках? Было в её походке что-то кошачье. Какая-то скрытая, подрагивающая сжатой пружиной глубоко внутри сила.

– Ну? Что будем заказывать? – насмешливо поинтересовалась она, и Джаред только в этот момент понял, что молча пялился на неё пару секунд, когда она уже подошла и выжидающе вскинула бровь.

Он прочистил горло, внезапно смутившись, и попросил, пытаясь перекричать грохочущую музыку:

– Ром-колу, пожалуйста.

Усмешка Данниль стала шире.

– А тебе не рановато ещё ромом баловаться, детка?

У Джареда мурашки по спине бежали от этого тембра, от снисходительных интонаций в её голосе. Это должно было быть обидно: она считает его сосунком, Чаду бы за такой вопрос от Джареда немедленно прилетело, да и на любого другого он бы огрызнулся, почему в её исполнении всё звучит иначе?

И всё-таки он соврал – так, на всякий случай:

– В следующем месяце мне будет уже двадцать три!

– О, прости, значит, хорошо сохранился, – рассмеялась Данниль, смешивая коктейль. Не поверила, понял по её тону Джаред. Но ответить что-нибудь в свою защиту не удалось: к другому концу стойки как раз подошла какая-то весёлая парочка, и Данниль, быстро поставив стакан перед Джаредом, упорхнула туда.

Ну какой же он идиот! Сначала молчал, как остолоп, теперь это. Уж лучше бы правду сказал. Джаред подавил в себе желание застонать от досады.

Но рядом с Данниль хотелось казаться старше. Хотелось изобразить какое-то подобие уверенности и контроля над ситуацией. С Сэнди ему этого даже не требовалось: с его миниатюрной, послушной, женственной Сэнди он чувствовал себя супергероем и мачо даже в семнадцать, когда они только начали встречаться. С Данниль было не так – Данниль словно подавляла в нём всю волю. Странное ощущение: одновременно приятное и пугающее.

Данниль снова материализовалась рядом аккурат, когда он полностью осушил стакан и уже подумывал о том, чтобы окликнуть её.

– Повторить?

Джаред кивнул, не доверяя голосу.

– Часто тут вообще бываешь?

Провокационный вопрос? Джаред настороженно вгляделся в её лицо, пытаясь отгадать, какой ответ предпочтительнее. Ни-че-го. Только любопытство и лёгкое нетерпение (или так казалось потому, что она, кажется, выстукивала ногой ритм играющей песни?).

– Были когда-то пару раз с друзьями, – выбрал он тон понебрежнее. – Один я обычно в такие места не хожу, – Данниль загадочно улыбнулась и наклонилась к нему, оперлась локтями о барную стойку, примагнитила взглядом так, словно никого интереснее Джареда для неё сейчас не существует. Тяжело вообще-то что-то рассказывать, когда на тебя так смотрят. Джаред смутился и неразборчиво пробормотал: – А сегодня так вышло, что у всех какие-то дела, экзамены, зачёты, пересдачи, проблемы дома, хотя заранее договаривались, что сегодня пойдём, вот я и, эээ… вот я и решил: не пропадать же вечеру.

– Как интересно, – протянула Данниль, и у Джареда возникло ощущение, что она комментирует свои мысли, а не его рассказ. – А у тебя случайно нет брата-близнеца? Представь только, какое совпадение: я несколько раз видела парня –  похож на тебя, как две капли, приходил сюда каждый раз не в мою смену, всё время неподалёку оказывался, когда мы танцевали с друзьями…

Джаред почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам, и поспешно – а потому шумно – отхлебнул из стакана с колой.

– Не… кхм. Не понимаю, о чём ты.

– И вот что забавно: на нём даже была точно такая же футболка, – продолжила Данниль, явно веселясь.

– О, это, ммм… странно.

Вышло полувопросительно. На самом деле, хотелось провалиться под землю. Или напиться в хлам – только не здесь, разумеется.

Но Данниль неожиданно рассмеялась, выпрямляясь, и всё напряжение ушло, как не было.

– А тем временем я уже могу идти домой отсыпаться, – заметила она, приветственно улыбнувшись идущему ей на смену бармену. – Ещё что-нибудь будешь?

Джаред отрицательно помотал головой.

– Тогда удачи, зайка, – весело попрощалась она, выходя из-за стойки и сливаясь с толпой танцующих.

Джаред оглянулся, торопливо обшаривая глазами зал на предмет рыжей макушки, и успокоился только когда нашёл её у дальней стены.

Клуб Данниль покинула в компании тех же двоих.

 

* * *

 

Шанс познакомиться с ними Джареду выпал лишь спустя недели общения с Данниль.

В тот вечер он второй раз попал под самый конец её смены, и они трепались ни о чём, несмотря на то, что сменщик Данниль уже пришёл и вовсю хозяйничал за стойкой, то и дело заставляя её сдвинуться левее или правее, чтобы он мог достать нужную бутылку.

Прежняя скованность ушла; Джаред даже подумывал о том, чтобы сегодня как-нибудь форсировать события и попробовать выйти с Данниль на новый уровень. Он открыл было рот, чтобы предложить пообщаться с ней там, где не нужно постоянно перекрикивать орущую музыку, когда на барные стулья по обе стороны от него внезапно запрыгнули эти двое и тут же обрушили на Джареда шквал вопросов:

– О, мы тебя здесь уже раньше видели!

– Да, ты каждые выходные в это время бываешь.

– Специально с Данни заходишь пообщаться?

– Правда, она классная?

– И ты тоже симпатичный, люблю высоких.

– Куда тебе такие высоченные, кнопка!

Слегка обалдевший поначалу, Джаред на этой реплике пришёл в себя и тоже включился в разговор:

– Вообще-то, моя бывшая была точно такого же роста.

– Вот видишь, у меня есть шансы! – гордо заявила брюнетка парню, показав язык. И подмигнула Джареду: – Правда, красавчик?

– Откуда ты знаешь, вдруг она стала бывшей как раз из-за роста? – обиделся парень.

– Ну да-а, конечно, встречаешься ты такой с человеком, всё отлично, а потом тебя раз и перемкнуло: «Что-то мне рост твой не нравится, давай, удачи», так, что ли?

– Не все нюансы, кхм, _отношений_ при большой разнице в росте можно просчитать сразу, – насупился тот. – _Некоторое_ , знаешь ли, выясняется уже потом.

– Да ладно? – вскинула бровь девушка. – Это что же?

– Дома покажу, – проворчал тот и повернулся к Данниль: – Да-а-ан, когда пойдём уже?

– Да, мы вообще-то за этим подошли.

– А вовсе не потому, что ревнуем, – весело подхватил парень.

– А кого из них к кому мы ревнуем? – склонила голову набок брюнетка.

– Да никого мы не ревнуем, с чего ты взяла?

– Ну-ну, тише, лапочки, – рассмеялась Данниль и бросила на Джареда взгляд: «Я же тебе говорила». Джареду почудилось, что она специально не вмешивалась в их перепалку, чтобы дать ему лично убедиться: всё, что она вскользь упоминала об этих двоих – правда. – Хоть бы представились для начала, где ваши манеры?

– Ох, прости, я Дженсен, – схватил его за руку парень. Ладонь оказалась неожиданно горячей, на мизинце блеснуло серебром кольцо.

– Женевьев, – просияла брюнетка, одновременно пожимая ему вторую руку.

– Джаред, – рассеянно ответил он, зацепившись взглядом за такое же, как у Дженсена, кольцо на тонком мизинчике Женевьев. – Вы все живёте вместе?

Данниль окинула его оценивающим взглядом и улыбнулась, подперев голову ладонью. Джаред только сейчас заметил на ней такое же кольцо, как у Дженсена и Женевьев.

– Так дешевле платить за аренду.

– А на кольцах у вас выгравировано «Лучшие друзья навек»? – хмыкнул он.

– Можно и так сказать, – развеселилась Данниль. Перехватила умоляющие взгляды Дженсена и Женевьев и закатила глаза: «Хорошо, идём, идём». – Слушай, Джей, ты заходи как-нибудь в моё нерабочее время, ладно? Будет гораздо веселее, – она подмигнула ему, проворно выбралась из-за стойки, и Джаред понял: такой подходящий момент упускать нельзя.

– Можно мне будет позвонить тебе, спросить, работаешь ты сегодня или нет?

Данниль на мгновенье сощурилась, пристально в него вгляделась – Джаред даже не дышал эту секунду, пытаясь принять как можно более заслуживающий доверия вид, – и, видимо удовлетворившись осмотром, усмехнулась и кивнула.

– Телефон, – протянула она открытую ладонь.

Джаред растерялся на короткий миг, но потом поспешно вложил свой мобильник ей в руку.

Она быстро набрала и сбросила свой номер и торжественно вручила его ему обратно.

– Милые пёсики на обоях.

– Мои, – похвастался Джаред, – спасибо.

– Приятно было познакомиться, – наперебой попрощались Дженсен и Женевьев. Джаред помахал им, покачал головой, когда бармен спросил, не хочет ли он ещё чего-нибудь, и вышел из клуба через десять минут после троицы.

Их, конечно же, уже нигде не было видно.

 

* * *

 

Задача выдержать положенные два дня перед сообщением, чтобы не показаться навязчивым, – провалена с треском.

А всё этот проклятый универ виноват. С курсовой Джаред, как всякий уважающий себя студент, затянул до последнего, так что теперь нужно было срочно ехать на базу проводить исследование. Хоть какое-нибудь. Хотя бы на проходной балл. И чем он только раньше думал?

Хорошая новость: Чад вляпался аналогично, так что едут они вместе.

Плохая новость: Джаред ткнул мимо его контакта и случайно отправил сообщение Данниль.

Очень плохая новость: сообщение было _«Где спать-то хоть будем?»._

Наихудшая новость: она сидела онлайн и задействовать все существующие связи для того, чтобы взломать её телефон и стереть дурацкое сообщение прежде, чем она его увидит, не вышло.

Джаред только и успел, что покрыться холодным потом, проклясть себя – один раз, Чада – трижды, как Данниль уже ответила:

_«А ты, я вижу, не любишь терять время на пустые разговоры ;)»_

_«Прости!!!_ – остервенело застучал по клавишам Джаред. – _Ошибся окном! Думал, так только в тупых комедиях бывает >_<»_

Он торопливо вдавил палец в кнопку «Отправить» и тупо уставился на их диалог. Чёрт, теперь всё выглядело ещё хуже – как будто он сознался в том, что будет ночевать не один.

 _«Это было моему однокурснику!»_ – быстро добавил он.

 _«О»,_ – немедленно отозвалась Данниль с ухмыляющимся смайликом.

 _«Чёрт, я не это имел в виду. Мы уезжаем на две недели работать над одним проектом. По курсовой. Только я, он и C_ _a_ _nnabis sat_ _i_ _va»._

_«Звучит как программа очень крутого вечера»_

Джаред фыркнул: _«Сам не понимаю, как он добился разрешения на такую тему. Лично у меня занудство про минеральные удобрения и всё такое»_

_«И что, вам даже ночевать будет негде?»_

_«Вот я у него и спрашиваю. Там какая-то ерунда со спальными местами на базе»_

_«Хреново»,_ – отозвалась Данниль и исчезла из онлайна.

Джаред выждал с минуту, пробежался глазами по сообщениям, чтобы убедиться, не ляпнул ли где что не так (везде! всё!), и тоже закрыл диалог.

Нет, это ж надо было так облажаться.

Дубль два, теперь уже Чаду. Засранец, в отличие от Данниль, в мессенджере не сидел и ответил только через час. Спасибо и на том, что принёс хорошие новости: к их приезду как раз освободится одна комната на двоих.

 

Выходные пролетели как одна минута, забитые сборами, поездкой, обустройством на новом месте. Только в воскресенье, ближе к ночи, выдалась наконец короткая передышка. Чада где-то носило, и Джаред скучающе обвёл глазами их номер. Наткнулся взглядом на телефон и, поколебавшись секунду, щёлкнул их комнату и отправил фото Данниль: «Устроились».

Ответ пришёл минут через двадцать – Джаред уже успел задремать и вздрогнул от резкого звука сообщения.

Клубное селфи – из тех, какие она обычно публикует у себя в Инстаграме. Растрёпанные огненные волосы, зазывная улыбка с ямочками, струящаяся серебристая ткань майки. У Джареда мигом вспотели ладони.

_«У вас там веселее, чем здесь у меня :(»_

_«Нагоним, когда расквитаешься с долгами по учёбе ;)»_

_«Чёрт, так жаль, что два уикенда подряд накрываются»_

_«Учёба превыше всего»_

Джаред хмыкнул:

_«Ага, особенно исследования конопли»_

Данниль отозвалась веселящимся смайликом и снова исчезла из мессенджера так же внезапно, как и в первый раз. Впрочем, неудивительно, если они там сейчас на танцполе.

Джаред вздохнул и решил лечь спать сегодня пораньше – завтра с утра нужно начинать эксперимент, и на всё-про всё у него остаётся только четырнадцать дней. Надо выкинуть Данниль из головы хотя бы на это время.

Не то чтобы он верил, что у него получится, но, по крайней мере, сильно на это надеялся.

 

Опасения оказались не напрасны.

Нет, конечно, первые дня три ему уж точно было не до переписок: от работы в оранжереях ломило спину и он так уставал, что по возвращении в комнату просто падал в постель и мгновенно вырубался.

К четвергу стало полегче, поэтому, когда Джаред перед сном случайно наткнулся взглядом на то фото из клуба, желание написать стало почти нестерпимым.

_«Хэй… Чем занимаешься?»_

_«Тебе всё скажи»_

_«Хэ?..»_

Сообщение просмотрено – и тишина. Джаред выждал минут пять в растерянности, а потом щёлкнул вид из окна, на котором сидел. Снова – фото просмотрено и нет ответа.

Он уже успел успешно подавить в себе вспышку какой-то детской обиды и почистить зубы, когда телефон наконец завибрировал. Джаред разблокировал его и онемел – весь экран их с Данниль диалога теперь занимало фото ванны и ног, упирающихся в светлый фаянсовый бортик. Ванна была наполнена прозрачной, чуть голубоватой водой, кое-где кувшинками лежали остатки былой пышной пены. Из-под воды высовывались только ступни и правая коленка – влажно блестящая в свете тусклой лампы. Внизу, в том месте, где ногам полагается плавно перейти в бёдра, на фото расплылось мыльное пятно – тонким-тонким, но всё же не позволяющим ничего увидеть слоем.

Во рту пересохло. Главное сейчас – всё не продолбать. Мысли лихорадочно забегали в мозгу: что сказать, чтобы не показаться озабоченным ублюдком? Взгляд то и дело съезжал на цензурой прикрывающую бёдра лужицу пены. Единственное, чего действительно хотелось, – забраться в горячую воду, туда, к ней. А не выдумывать вежливые фразочки.

 _«Везёт, а у нас тут только душ и горячую воду пускают два раза в сутки»,_ – поспешно, чтобы не вызвать подозрений долгим молчанием, набил Джаред. И тут же почувствовал себя полным придурком.

Тем более что Данниль ответила ржущим смайликом, и после этого уж точно захотелось провалиться под землю.

 _«Не обижайся :_ _D_ _,_ – добавила она через секунду. – _Другой бы спошлил про то, как хотел бы оказаться рядом со мной. Но ты настоящий кавалер :_ _D_ _Мне нравится»_

Ей нравится.

 _«Не то чтобы я не хотел»,_ – напечатал Джаред. Подумал немного и стёр. К счастью, Данниль сама избавила его от необходимости что-то отвечать, спросив, как там поживает их конопля.

Они недолго пообсуждали эту тему, Данниль попросила в следующий раз, когда он будет в теплицах, скинуть ей пару фоток, «любопытно взглянуть, чем живут люди науки», ха.

Минут через пятнадцать она сказала ему подождать, пока оденется, потому что вода в ванной уже почти остыла. Она специально пытается его спровоцировать на пошлости или ей действительно нравится, когда на такие провокации как раз не поддаются? Джаред на всякий случай ограничился безэмоциональным «окей».

_«Я тебя смущаю?»_

Ещё бы.

_«Да нет, что ты»_

_«Жаль»_

И снова эти муки с выдумыванием ответа. И снова Данниль написала раньше, чем он успел что-то сказать: _«Ладно, пойду спать – разморило»._

Его пожелание спокойной ночи она увидеть не успела – сразу вышла из мессенджера.

Похоже, он всё-таки всё продолбал.

 

К счастью, работы – физической и умственной – на всю оставшуюся неделю хватило с лихвой, так что было некогда загоняться на тему упущенных возможностей. Он даже половины курсовой написать не успел, а до сдачи осталось всего семь дней. По-хорошему, стоило бы закончить на этой неделе хотя бы теоретическую часть, потому что на скорость эксперимента Джаред всё равно никак повлиять не мог (вот он, главный минус учёбы на биофаке), а ведь потом ещё результаты и выводы расписывать…

Короче, об обещанных фотках оранжерей Джаред вспомнил только в воскресенье, и у него была масса причин не вспоминать о них и дальше, чтобы не отвлекаться на всякое там.

 _Разумеется_ , он потратил целый час, валандаясь от одной теплицы к другой и пытаясь найти наиболее удачные ракурсы. Под конец фотосессии уже успело стемнеть, так что снимки Джаред отправлял Данниль уже сидя в уютном полумраке оранжереи.

Морока себя окупила – Данниль ответила почти сразу, смайликами с глазами-сердечками.

_«Ты и сейчас там? В теплице?»_

_«Да»_

_«Расскажи мне»_

Джаред в задумчивости пожевал губу.

_«Уже почти совсем темно. На всей территории базы. Только в здании общежития вдали светится несколько окон. Но если туда не смотреть, можно представить, что заблудился в тропическом лесу и скоро пройдёт ливень – сладко пахнет цветами и душно, как перед грозой»_

_«Сладко и душно,_ – эхом отозвалась Данниль. – _Здорово»_

_«Особенно сидеть на полу. Никто снаружи даже не догадается, что я здесь»_

_«Круто»_

_«Ещё как. Честное слово, мы должны как-нибудь сходить в ботанический сад, я знаю один очень похожий на эти оранжереи»_

_«Что делать там будем?»_

Каким образом ей всё время удаётся так быстро переключать его настрой? Даже с мечтательно-романтического, какой был сейчас. От мыслей о том, что можно сделать с Данниль в темноте теплицы, по низу живота прокатилась тёплая волна.

_«Чего бы тебе хотелось?»_

«Мне бы понравилось всё, чего бы ты ни захотела», – благоразумно не стал добавлять Джаред.

 _«Я люблю вести»,_ – предупредила она.

_«Окей»_

_«И хочу, чтобы ты всегда говорил мне только правду»_

_«Ладно»_

Джаред озадаченно посмотрел на телефон. К чему она это всё?

_«Ты представлял меня, когда я прислала тебе то фото в ванной?»_

Так вот в чём подвох.

_«…да»_

_«Делал что-нибудь? Ну, знаешь. На него»_

_«Нет!»_

_«Настолько не понравилась? :(»_

_«Ты что, очень понравилась. Просто однокурсник всё время рядом и вообще…»_

_«Не парься, я пошутила :) так даже лучше. Когда у тебя в последний раз что-то было?»_

Похоже, он тут застрял надолго. Джаред уселся поудобнее и прислонился к какой-то тяжёлой коробке с семенами.

_«С девушкой?»_

_«Хоть с парнем :_ _D_ _»_

_«Не, парней у меня никогда не было. А с девушкой мы расстались почти три месяца назад, так что…»_

_«Хотел бы попробовать?»_

_«Что?»_

_«С парнем»_

Джаред нахмурился. Вот так скажешь напрямую, что такие мысли уже закрадывались, – и неизвестно, как она это воспримет. Как вообще к такому относится.

_«Как-то не задумывался»_

_«Правду»_

Он почему-то почти услышал в голове её голос. Отрывистый, не терпящий возражений тон.

_«…возможно»_

_«Очень хорошо»_

Джаред ждал чего угодно, только не этого. Её голос – как теперь выяснилось, словно впечатанный в подкорку, – разлился в голове низкой, поощрительной хрипотцой: «О-о-очень хорошо».

_«Но вообще я спрашивала, когда последний раз было сам на сам»_

Она смерти его хочет? Секс по телефону, по переписке – это ещё куда ни шло, Джаред всеми руками и ногами за. Но от таких личных вопросов кровь против воли приливала к щекам.

И не только к ним.

_«Э-эм, дай вспомнить. В прошлую пятницу. Перед отъездом сюда»_

_«Ого»_

_«Уставал очень, да и комната у нас двухместная»,_ – зачем-то оправдался Джаред.

_«А обычно чаще?»_

_«…каждый день. Иногда – по несколько раз»_

_«Вау»_

Она замолчала на несколько секунд, и Джаред молча уставился в экран, чувствуя себя застуканным подростком. Почему только к чувству стыда примешивалось возбуждение? От её реакции?

_«С игрушками или без?»_

Откуда – она – вообще – узнала.

_«…когда как. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только не заставляй меня рассказывать»_

_«_ _xD_ _мы только начали, а ты уже умоляешь, мне нравится!»_

Джаред мрачно хмыкнул.

_«Насколько стыдно тебе было бы рассказать мне об этом? По 10-балльной шкале. 10 – невыносимый стыд, после которого хочется застрелиться :)»_

_«На 7»_

_«Значит, переживёшь :_ _D_ _»_

_«…»_

_«Да шучу я. Как-нибудь в другой раз. Хочешь знать, что бы я сделала с тобой в ботаническом?»_

_«Очень»_

_«Завела бы тебя в какие-нибудь лианы и распяла бы там. Голого. А сама разделась бы напротив и трогала себя, так, чтобы тебе до слёз хотелось на место моих пальцев, но вырваться ты бы не мог. Тебе бы оставалось только хныкать, трахать воздух и течь, как последней девчонке»_

Джаред с шумом втянул носом воздух и замер, быстро перечитывая сообщение ещё раз и чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди, отдаваясь пульсацией в паху. К удовольствию примешивалась лёгкая боль от врезающегося шва джинсов. Он заёрзал, пытаясь найти более удобное положение.

 _«А потом,_ – продолжила Данниль, – _если бы ты очень, очень хорошо попросил, я бы подошла тебя поцеловать. Я бы вылизывала твои губы, шею, ключицы, соски – пока тебе не стало бы совсем невмоготу терпеть. Тогда я повернулась бы к тебе спиной, зажала твой член между бёдер и тёрлась бы, пока ты не кончишь на траву от одного только этого»_

…блядь!

Джаред закусил губу, на пробу толкнулся вперёд и вверх, усиливая давление ширинки, и чуть не взвыл от того, как хорошо и правильно отозвалось удовольствием тело.

Неизвестно, как бы он выдержал всё описанное Данниль, потому что лично ему уже было невмоготу терпеть. Он сунул руку в боксёры, обхватил кулаком член, позорно всхлипывая, когда зажатый в левой ладони телефон загорелся ярче, оповещая о новом сообщении:

_«Даже не вздумай, Джаред. Слышишь? Убери руки. Давай сразу договоримся: если ты хочешь, чтобы у нас что-то было, ты не будешь себя трогать до конца этой вашей поездки. Уговор?»_

Ч-чёрт. Он даже садясь за курсовик не испытывал таких мук от попыток заставить себя учиться, как сейчас – от того, чтобы остановиться.

Скрепя сердце и стиснув зубы, он нехотя ответил: _«Как скажешь»_.

_«Не переживай, оно стоит того. К тому же, осталась всего неделя»_

_«ЦЕЛАЯ неделя»_

_«Ты сможешь! Я в тебя верю :_ _p_ _»_

И зачем он вообще на это ведётся. Откуда она узнает, если он её не послушает и всё-таки передёрнет сейчас по-быстрому?

От тяжёлого, сладкого цветочного запаха кружилась голова. Духота тоже сделала своё чёрное дело: тело покрыла испарина, отчаянно не хватало кислорода. В паху всё горело и пульсировало, как даже перед первым разом с Сэнди не было.

А он подчиняется Данниль и болтает с ней о какой-то ерунде про её сменщика в баре.

Какого чёрта?

 

Честно говоря, после запрета на самоудовлетворение Джаред ожидал от Данниль какого-нибудь подвоха. Каждодневных фоток из ванной, например. Или рассказов про ботанический сад. Но – поразительно – она молчала всю неделю, а у него, к счастью, хватало ума и силы воли самому ей не писать.

Возможно, отчасти благодаря этому Джаред закончил работу над курсовиком на целых три часа раньше, чем рассчитывал. Он-то думал, что будет доделывать эксперимент в пятницу около полуночи, на весу записывая данные в блокнот, пока работники базы выносят их шмотки из номера, а цветочные горшки – из оранжерей. Потом по сценарию выносить бы начали и их самих, схватив под белы рученьки и игнорируя отчаянные мольбы «дать ещё пять минуточек». Джаред с Чадом цеплялись бы за базу, как могли, оставляя за собой длинные траншеи от ногтей, но работники оставались бы неумолимы…

Кхм. Да. На воображение Джаред никогда не жаловался.

Так вот, каким же потрясающим, удивительным, садистски-прекрасным удовольствием после этого было расслабленно наблюдать за тем, как Чад нервно выстукивает выводы и заключение, надеясь успеть в срок!.. Отпускать раз в двадцать минут подколки и ухмыляться в ответ на трёхэтажные маты, которые Чад умудрялся цедить сквозь зубы, не отрываясь от работы!..

Такой строгий и странный дедлайн был связан с тем, что до 25-го числа (в переводе на студенческий: до двенадцати ночи 25-го) они обязаны были отправить свои работы рецензентам, чтобы те хотя бы за выходные успели их проверить и поставить оценку. Джаред свой курсовик уже успел не только отправить, но и ужаснуться, что выслал не тот файл, накатать рассыпающееся в извинениях письмо и прислать нужный. Так что мог наслаждаться видом Чада в мыле с чистой совестью.

И лениво, дальним краешком сознания думать о Данниль. Писать ей сегодня уже нет смысла: рано утром они с Чадом соберут чемоданы и вернутся в город. А вечером Джаред пойдёт наконец в клуб, и там будет она, и ещё эти двое, юркие, словно пара ласок, острые на язык, нахальные и задорные, как подростки. Джаред даже хотел, чтобы они непременно там были: с ними он чувствовал себя старше и увереннее, а с Данниль наедине всё время возникало это чувство невольного следования чужой сильной воле. Джаред не привык вот так – быть абсолютно ведомым; со всеми его девушками в отношениях вёл всегда он. Хотя нарисованная ею картинка, та, про ботанический сад… нет, Джаред не хотел заниматься самокопанием и выяснять, почему ему так понравилось представлять себя в её власти. В конце концов, у него к тому моменту воздержание длилось целую неделю, тут уж что угодно взвинтит до предела.

Чад уложился тютелька-в-тютельку. Буквально. Работу он выслал в 23:59, забив на оформление. Джаред счёл своим дружеским долгом предупредить, что оценку за это снизят на целый балл, а учитывая скользкий характер его темы и природное чадовское раздолбайство, он должен молиться всем известным ему богам, чтобы поставили хотя бы «удовлетворительно». Чад же отозвался на это так дружелюбно и искренне, как только и умеют лучшие друзья: вежливо осведомился, бывал ли Джаред когда-нибудь в Мексике, потому что если нет, то он, Чад, с величайшей радостью и огромнейшим удовольствием сопроводит своего лучшего друга в этот райский уголок, полный высоченных диковинных кактусов, на которых – он просто уверен! – так удобно и приятно будет Джареду посидеть. Потом подняться, оглядывая бесконечные просторы пустыни, и снова сесть. И так ещё примерно десять тысяч раз. Вот насколько замечательны в качестве диванов мексиканские кактусы.

Джаред ужасно вымотался за эти две недели, поэтому позволил Чаду победить в их очередной маленькой дуэли, – просто ухмыльнулся и ушёл умываться. Хотелось выспаться как следует, учитывая что завтра он планирует не спать как минимум до рассвета.

 

* * *

 

Добрались без приключений. Чад попрощался в своём стиле: «Чувак, это было круто, вместе попасть в задницу и вместе из неё выбраться, но теперь я не хочу тебя видеть минимум две недели. Я не шучу! Две недели. Или даже месяц. Если только не найдётся _реальная_ хорошенькая задница, знаешь, которую можно руками пощупать. Тогда свисти – прилечу по первому зову».

Джаред закатил глаза и фыркнул: «Мечтай. Увидимся в понедельник».

Завалившись в свою комнату, он отшвырнул сумку с вещами в сторону и с наслаждением плюхнулся на мягкий матрас – почти оргазмические ощущения после неудобной койки на базе!

Кстати об этом… Он покосился на мобильник. Уже начало двенадцатого, можно звонить, не боясь разбудить. Джаред пролистал телефонную книжку до имени Данниль и замер в нерешительности. Он просто позвонит и спросит, будут ли они сегодня в клубе. Да. Так и сделает. В этом нет ничего страшного, он ведь за тем и просил её номер две недели назад.

Кто же мог подумать, что она ответит после первого же гудка насмешливым, ласковым голосом:

– Да, сладкий?

Джаред поперхнулся заготовленной заранее фразой, закашлялся и выдавил невнятное «Привет» под заливистый смех на том конце провода.

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.

– Как доехали? – улыбается, по голосу слышно.

– Хорошо, – пожал плечами Джаред и хотел было задать вопрос, ради которого и звонил, но Данниль не дала ему этого сделать.

– Расскажи.

 _«Расскажи мне»…_ Душная оранжерея, густые сумерки, фантазия Данниль, встающая перед глазами ярко, как самый реалистичный сон… Джаред отвечал ей и сам себя не слышал, погрузившись в воспоминание.

– Ты не здесь. Ты где-то витаешь. О чём задумался? – выкупила его на раз-два. И откуда только такое острое чутьё?

– О тебе, – голос сел и вышло непривычно-сипло.

– О чём именно?

– Вспоминал наши переписки. Думал о вечере. Вы идёте сегодня?

– Убеди меня прийти, зайка.

– Как?

– Расскажи, что меня ждёт такого интересного в клубе, ради чего стоит пожертвовать спокойным вечером в ванной с пеной?

Постоянно заставляет его разговаривать. Если бы Джаред только умел это делать. Точить лясы с Чадом – не в счёт, от этого и за два часа не устанешь. А вот сказать что-нибудь красивое, что бы понравилось девчонке, – этого он никогда не умел.

– Я-я… – запнулся он и зажмурился, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду. – Я давно об этом мечтал. Ты даже не знаешь, сколько. Пока смотрел на вас троих издалека. Ты гладила Женевьев по талии, забиралась Дженсену под ремень джинсов, а я не знал, на чьё место из всех вас троих я хочу. И после всего, что ты делала со мной эти две недели… мне кажется, я свихнусь, если ты наконец дашь мне сегодня до тебя дотронуться. Свихнусь или кончу прямо там. Или и то, и другое сразу.

– Дальше, – негромко приказала Данниль.

– Я видел, как он трётся о тебя сзади, пока вы танцуете, – хрипло продолжил Джаред. – Охереть, как я тогда хотел побыть им, хотя бы пять минут. Чтобы ты почувствовала, насколько сильно мне нравишься.

– Насколько?

– Очень. Очень сильно.

– Я хочу услышать в числах, – издала она короткий смешок.

– О, – Джаред замялся. – На все восемь дюймов.

– Ого. Продолжай.

Давление ширинки стало просто нестерпимым, и Джаред изогнулся на кровати, спуская джинсы на бёдра.

– У меня есть такая… мечта или фантазия. Прямо на танцполе, и чтобы никто не запалил. Ну, знаешь, когда народу очень много и никто на незнакомцев особо не смотрит, все в своих компаниях. Пристроиться сзади, делая вид, что танцуем в обнимку, и аккуратно, незаметно, тихонько трахать. Чёрт, прости, вырвалось. Тяжело мне на девчачий такие вещи переводить.

– Я уже давно не девочка, милый, – хмыкнула Данниль. – Можешь не стесняться выражений. Ты представлял это со мной?

– Да-а, – простонал Джаред, сдаваясь и обхватывая себя кулаком. Чёрт, как же хорошо представлять вместо своей руки Данниль. Нет, так он долго не выдержит.

– Ты что там делаешь?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь, что я делаю, ты знаешь, что я делаю, – скороговоркой выдохнул Джаред.

– Бедняжка, – почти сочувственно протянула Данниль. – У тебя правда ничего не было две недели?

Перед глазами вспыхивали цветные пятна – господи, кто бы мог подумать, что простая дрочка может быть так охренительна, – поэтому Джаред только утвердительно проскулил в ответ.

– А что ты скажешь, если я попрошу тебя сейчас остановиться и продолжить вечером уже со мной, прямо на танцполе, так, как ты хочешь?

– Чёрт! – вскрикнул Джаред, позорно кончая с виноватым полустоном-полувсхлипом.

Данниль засмеялась, а Джаред в очередной раз захотел провалиться от стыда.

– П-прости, – запыхавшимся голосом извинился он. – Если ты… если ты это серьёзно, если правда это с собой позволишь… Я смогу ещё хоть пять раз. Хочешь, испытай меня сейчас, я от твоего голоса буду снова готов уже через минуту.

– Что такого особенного в моём голосе?

– Он сексуальный. Очень. О-очень. На самом деле, ты можешь взять первую попавшуюся под руки книжку, начать читать, и мне этого будет достаточно.

– Напомни как-нибудь проверить, – снова улыбается, судя по интонациям. – А пока я хочу приберечь побольше на сегодняшний вечер.

– Значит, придёшь?

– Придём, – со смешком ответила она. – Ты умеешь убеждать, зайка.

– Круто! Тогда увидимся?

– Мы, наверно, часам к девяти подойдём.

– Ага. Клёво. Буду ждать. Прости ещё раз и, э-э… спасибо?

Данниль снова рассмеялась.

– Пока не за что, сладкий. До вечера.

– До вечера!

 

Почти забытая за эти недели атмосфера клуба ударила по нервам, моментально вскипятила кровь. Или виной тому были искры, которые высекали софиты из рыжих волос Данниль в центре зала? Джаред заметил её сразу, как вошёл, – невозможно было не заметить, будто внутренний компас сработал.

Биты ощутимо бухали в груди, как второе, временно вживлённое сердце, пока Джаред пробирался к ней сквозь толпу. Чем ближе он подходил, тем больше успевал разглядеть: струящаяся ткань светящейся в ультрафиолете майки, яркий росчерк неизменной красной помады, россыпь блёсток в уголках глаз. А потом Данниль вскинула руки в танце, поворачиваясь спиной, и Джаред едва не зажмурился, так ослепили его фосфоресцирующие рисунки, сплошь покрывающие её руки и лопатки. У Дженсена и Женевьев – он только теперь их заметил – тоже были такие, но меньше, всего пара узоров на шее и плечах.

– Вау, – громко выразил восторг он, подойдя к их маленькому кружку вплотную.

– Джаред! – радостно вскрикнула Женевьев, весьма смущающим образом кидаясь ему на шею.

– Стари-ик! – расплылся в улыбке Дженсен, пожимая ему руку и сразу притягивая к себе, чтобы обнять.

Немного ошалевший от такого тёплого приветствия, Джаред застыл в его объятии, встречаясь через его плечо взглядом с Данниль. Глаза, правда, тут же сами собой соскользнули на яркий ухмыляющийся рот. Она – конечно – всё заметила и насмешливо вскинула чётко очерченную бровь. Джареду казалось или он ещё ни разу не видел её настолько притягательной?

В воображении пронеслось, как неловко будет, если сейчас непроизвольно встанет: Дженсен отстранится в недоумении, подколет: «Чувак, не знал, что я тебе _настолько_ нравлюсь, но если хочешь, можем уединиться в уборной, только ты хоть выпивкой меня угости, что ли?»

Чур его, чур. Джаред поспешно отодвинулся.

– Крутые рисунки, – кивнул он на светящиеся тату.

– А-а, заценил? – довольно протянул Дженсен, склоняя шею набок, чтобы Джареду лучше было видно покрывающие её кельтские узоры. Почему-то нестерпимо захотелось проследить их траекторию языком – чёрт, да что с ним такое?!

– А меня не хочешь обнять, зайка? – ироничным тоном поинтересовалась Данниль, поднимая руки для объятий.

Джаред с готовностью в них шагнул, и его словно водопадом с головой накрыло ощущением её внутренней силы, подрагивающей внутри потребности доминировать. Он наконец-то чувствовал её горячее, упругое, обманчиво-хрупкое тело под ладонями, улавливал тонкий аромат духов, но всё было не так, как он себе представлял. Не похоже ни на что из того, что с ним было раньше. Внезапно осенило сравнением: это же как армреслинг! Постоянная борьба, кто кого пересилит. Может, потому Данниль и стала вообще с ним разговаривать? Потому что тоже это в своё время почувствовала?

– Ну, уже кончил? – шепнула она ему на ухо, прижимаясь теснее. Мягкая, странно-женственная, несмотря на всю свою властность. Джаред опустил голову и тут же уткнулся взглядом в глубокое декольте. «У неё под майкой ничего нет», – шарахнуло внезапной догадкой, и стоило Данниль ещё раз провоцирующе толкнуться грудью, как  встало моментально и на всю длину. Блядь.

Данниль польщённо усмехнулась, быстро, едва ощутимо чмокнула его в шею и сделала шаг назад. Без рук, обвивающихся лозой вокруг его тела, стало неожиданно холодно.

– Зажжём! – жизнерадостно призвал Дженсен, с внезапной лёгкостью раскручивая Джареда так, что тот чуть не столкнулся с мнущейся неподалёку парочкой подростков.

– Простите, – извинился он, пытаясь изобразить в сторону Дженсена как можно более гневный взгляд. Миссия провалилась: он всё-таки прыснул от того, как театрально Дженсен округлил глаза, прижимая ладонь ко рту.

Если так подумать, это Дженсен был виноват во всём, что случилось после. Это ведь он потом воскликнул: «Круг любви!» и притёрся вместе с Женевьев к Джареду вплотную, пуская телом волну. Ощущать пышные бёдра Женевьев в каком-то дюйме от собственной ширинки, дыхание Дженсена на шее, сбившееся, жаркое, а потом наоборот – кто бы выдержал? Джаред почти не пил, но чувствовал себя в стельку пьяным, когда хватал Дженсена за горло, рывком притягивая ближе и наконец осуществляя зудящее желание пройтись языком по изящным изгибам тату. Тот сначала застонал – Джаред буквально чувствовал, как он плавится в его руках, готовый стечь на пол от неожиданной ласки – но затем отстранился с лёгким смешком:

– Полегче, ковбой, не думаю, что эту краску можно тянуть в рот. Хотя у меня есть кое-что, что вполне могло бы её заменить…

Джаред одурело перевёл взгляд с него на Данниль, глаза которой светились торжеством и… похотью? Ему не показалось?

Встать перед Дженсеном на колени прямо здесь, на глазах у всех, а главное – на глазах у _неё_ , послушно раскрыть рот, закрывая глаза…

Колени дрогнули – так сильно, до сведенных челюстей захотелось исполнить представшую внутреннему взору картинку. Джаред через силу выдавил из себя усмешку.

– Я так понимаю, это не то, что можно запросто демонстрировать на танцполе без страха быть выброшенными охраной?

Дженсен расхохотался, в глазах Данниль плескалось веселье и что-то, подозрительно напоминающее «Я знаю, о чём ты сейчас думал, и мне это нравится». Женевьев с улыбкой молча наблюдала за ними тремя.

– Определённо, нет, – ответил Дженсен, отсмеявшись.

– Не хотите немного посидеть? – предложила Женевьев, мотнув головой в сторону барной стойки. – Я устала.

Там, на высоком барном табурете в самом тёмном уголке клуба, до Джареда вдруг и дошло, что имела в виду Данниль, когда спрашивала у него в переписке, хотел бы он попробовать с парнями или нет. Вопрос-то был, оказывается, вполне конкретный: согласен ли Джаред делать это с Дженсеном. Если бы Данниль спросила прямо, в лоб, он, может быть, ответил бы тогда отказом. Вообще чёрт знает, что на него сегодня нашло. Впрочем, никакие моральные загоны его – странное дело – не мучили, или он ещё пока не успел осознать случившегося. Да и что такого страшного, собственно, произошло? Они ведь даже не целовались. Джаред исподтишка бросил взгляд на губы Дженсена, и щёки обдало жаром – чуть припухшие, словно после поцелуев, сочные, яркие. И как Джаред раньше не обращал внимания? Они же притягивают к себе взгляд, будто огромная неоновая табличка «Головокружительные поцелуи»! И не только поцелуи, чёрт.

Он так же тайком проинспектировал губы Женевьев. Забавно, что у всех троих они были яркие, пухлые, у Данниль чуть **у** же остальных («Признак жёсткости характера», – неожиданно всплыло в голове неизвестно откуда почерпнутое знание), но всё же.

Наверно, наблюдать за ними целующимися – настоящее эстетическое удовольствие. Если они, конечно, действительно вместе, что, честно говоря, должно быть за гранью фантастики. Разве бывает так, чтобы все члены одной компании не только сногсшибательно выглядели, но ещё и вместе развлекались?

И тут, будто в ответ на его мысли (а может быть, он пялился на них не настолько тайно, насколько хотел), Женевьев мурлыкнула Дженсену: «Джен, милый, у тебя здесь что-то…» и стекла со своего барного стула. Её узкая ладонь легла на широкое плечо и лениво его огладила; сама Женевьев придвинулась ближе, встала на носочки, чтобы дотянуться… и медленно провела языком по губам Дженсена, слизывая крупинки сахара, сиявшие в разноцветных огнях маленькими бриллиантами. Дженсен довольно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, подаваясь навстречу, превращая прикосновение в настоящий поцелуй.

Джаред забыл, как дышать, во все глаза глядя на то, как в каком-то шаге от него медленно и чувственно целуется парочка, словно напоказ переплетаясь языками. Дженсен тем временем успел забраться Женевьев под майку и уже скользил руками по гладкой коже живота и боков. Весь мир сузился до них одних, поэтому когда над ухом неожиданно прозвучал тихий голос Данниль, Джаред чуть не подпрыгнул:

– Нравится то, что ты видишь?

Он повернул голову к ней и едва не застонал от того, как близко было её лицо. Огромного труда стоило подавить в себе желание стереть салфеткой ровный слой помады и впиться поцелуем в эти губы.

Джаред кивнул, не доверяя голосу.

– А мне нравится, что тебе не нужно объяснять правила, – хмыкнула она, неожиданно опуская руку на его бедро и медленно продвигаясь выше. Джаред бросил быстрый взгляд на её ладонь и сглотнул. – Что не позволяешь себе делать то, что хочется, хотя я знаю, что тебе это очень, очень нужно, – она сдвинулась так, чтобы никому со стороны танцпола не было видно, чем она занимается, и Джаред поплывшим взглядом уставился в вырез её майки. Ещё чуть-чуть бы сдвинуть, самую капельку; ему казалось, что он уже даже видит краешек ореолы. – Люблю дисциплинированных мальчиков. Особенно таких, как ты, которые по жизни подчиняются редко. Знаешь, я бы даже вознаградила тебя за это.

– Как? – выдохнул Джаред, жмурясь от того, что она начала едва ощутимо водить пальцами вдоль молнии на джинсах. Внизу всё горело и пульсировало, жёсткий шов болезненно врезался, но это словно оттеняло удовольствие от ласки, делало его ярче.

– Лапочки мои, прервитесь на минутку, – бросила Данниль в сторону Дженсена и Женевьев, не отрывая при этом взгляда от Джареда. – Здесь есть кое-кто, кому срочно требуется ваша помощь.

Дженсен с Женевьев моментально отскочили друг от друга и с пугающим энтузиазмом двинулись на Джареда. Он хотел было вжаться в стену позади стула, но Дженсен юркнул ему за спину и положил руки плечи, разминая так умело, что Джаред не сдержал стона.

– Ага, мне часто говорят, что руки у меня просто волшебные, – самодовольно улыбнулся Дженсен.

– Что тогда волшебное у меня? – рассмеялась Женевьев и забралась Джареду на бёдра, поёрзала, притираясь ближе.

– Но-но-но, Жен, помоги ему, – велела Данниль, выразительно указывая взглядом на ширинку Джареда.

– Ах, прости, – извинилась перед ним Женевьев, ловко отвела руку назад и змеёй вползла ему в бельё, поправляя неудобно изогнутый член. Измученный их поддразниваниями и ожиданием, Джаред чуть не вскрикнул, когда её нежные пальчики ненадолго обхватили ствол и провели снизу вверх, распаляя. – Теперь лучше?

По-кошачьи прогнувшись в пояснице, она вернулась к тому, на чём остановилась: продолжила тереться попкой, красиво выгибаясь при каждом толчке. Джаред сам не заметил, как положил руки ей на бёдра, направляя; но, кажется, никто не был против. Ткань её леггинсов была настолько тонкой, что Джаред даже сквозь свою джинсу чувствовал: на ней нет белья. Они что, все так в клуб ходят?..

Глупо было противиться неизбежному. Джаред откинул голову назад, расслабляясь и чувствуя шеей и затылком эрекцию Дженсена, Женевьев ускорила темп, и Джаред поднял взгляд на Данниль, всё это время неотрывно наблюдающую за ними со своего стула. Красные отсветы ламп над барной стойкой блеснули в её глазах дьявольскими огоньками, когда она негромко приказала:

– Сейчас.

От вскрика спасла только ладонь Дженсена, вовремя накрывшая рот. Оргазм казался бесконечным: Джаред притиснул к себе Женевьев вплотную, толкаясь лихорадочно, торопливо; ей, кажется, стало неудобно, и она откинулась на него полностью, тут же с готовностью отвечая на поцелуй склонившегося к ней Дженсена. Джаред едва не кончил второй раз, когда оба после этого коротко чмокнули его в губы.

Данниль усмехнулась, надула пузырь из жвачки и достала мобильник, что-то быстро на нём набирая. Его собственный телефон через секунду завибрировал, давая знать о пришедшем сообщении.

 _«Завтра, в 8 вечера»,_ прочитал Джаред. Следом пришёл адрес.

– Увидимся, – подмигнула она ему и кивнула Дженсену с Женевьев, что они все могут идти домой.

Джаред был слишком ошеломлён и смущён случившимся, чтобы их остановить. Да и стоило ли? Лучше скорее добраться до уборной и привести себя в порядок.

Но ещё раньше, чем он успел это сделать, осознание триумфа теплом расползлось в груди, улыбка против воли растянула губы. Сколько он к этому шёл? Сколько ночей об этом мечтал? Неужели завтра наконец можно будет воплотить всё, что хочется?

Разумеется, всё, как обычно, будет совсем иначе, чем в мечтах.

 _Лучше_.

 

* * *

 

Вот тебе и «лучше». Джаред нервно взглянул на часы. Без четверти девять, чтоб его! Угораздило же его сесть в самое разваливающееся такси в этом городе. И он ещё, сердобольная душа, бросился помочь пожилому темнокожему шофёру откатить дряхлый «фордик» к обочине и рылся потом вместе с ним под капотом, хотя – положа руку на сердце – мало что в этом смыслил. Просто таксист всё кряхтел про то, что завтра выходит на пенсию и столько лет с этой машиной провёл, пару часов не дотянула тачка до их общего списания в утиль. В итоге Джаред понял, что застрянет здесь надолго, и вызвал ремонтников, оплатив таксисту полную сумму с невыключенного вовремя счётчика.

Пока он поймал другое такси и доехал до места, зарядил неслабый ливень. Молодой тощий водила, сильно смахивающий на нарика в завязке, оказался тем ещё мудаком и, уезжая, окатил Джареда грязной водой из лужи по пояс, видимо, обидевшись на маленькие чаевые. А Джаред спустил всё до гроша, осталось только на обратную дорогу на автобусе.

В общем, перед нужной дверью он стоял, стараясь не дрожать от холода и не краснеть от стыда за свой вид. Бомжи и то выглядят чище и опрятнее.

Данниль открыла не сразу. Охнула, оглядев его с ног до головы, торопливо провела по коридору и затолкала в ванную, сказав сразу закинуть вещи в машинку. Джаред запер дверь и в ступоре уставился на огромную квадратную ванную. Наверняка они тут все втроём свободно помещаются. А сколько гелей для душа… Джаред выбрал грейпфрутовый (интересно, чей он?) и через пятнадцать минут уже снова чувствовал себя человеком. Сушить волосы было лень, так что Джаред просто повозил по ним полотенцем, обмотался им же и вышел, с любопытством оглядываясь.

Их лофт оказался неожиданно просторным и странно уютным, несмотря на кирпичные стены и лабиринт чёрных труб под потолком. А может, как раз именно они придавали шарм.

Данниль обнаружилась на кухне и приветственно подняла стакан, по-видимому, с апельсиновым соком.

– Ого! – само собой вырвалось у Джареда.

Половину кухни занимала барная стойка, почти ничем не уступающая клубной. По всей её длине висели на разном уровне винтажные лампочки без абажуров.

– И это всё ваше? – спросил он, садясь на соседний с ней высокий табурет.

Данниль усмехнулась, огладив его заинтересованным взглядом. Джаред мигом почувствовал себя голее, чем был.

– Если ты о ванной и баре, то да. И кровать тоже наша. Когда мы сюда только въехали, это была обычная квартирка, без изюминки. Мы просто решили, что жить не сможем без просторной кровати, ванной и бара, и постепенно их сюда докупили.

– Круто, – с искренним восхищением похвалил Джаред и принял протянутый ею второй стакан с соком.

– Ты ещё не видел кровать, – ухмыльнулась Данниль.

Как раз в этот момент с ещё неизведанной Джаредом части квартиры выбежала Женевьев в одной длинной домашней футболке, весёлая и лёгкая, как маленькая антилопа. Подскочила к стойке и тоже налила себе сок, в ожидании смотря куда-то вглубь квартиры. Спустя миг оттуда раздался глухой звук удара и последовавшая за этим невнятная ругань Дженсена. Женевьев разразилась хохотом, запрокидывая голову, оголяя шею и подставляя жадному взгляду Джареда торчащие под тонкой тканью растянутой майки соски.

– Жен, какого… – начал было Дженсен, входя в кухню, но осёкся, сразу заметив Джареда. Женевьев проследила за его взглядом, ойкнула и тут же снова засмеялась.

– Слона-то я и не приметила! Прости, Джаред!

– Сильный ливень? – кивнул на его наряд Дженсен. Как будто сам выглядел лучше – раскрасневшийся, взъерошенный, в полурасстёгнутых домашних джинсах.

– …в сочетании с таксистом-козлом, – фыркнул Джаред. – Этот придурок дал дёру так, что залил мне все брюки.

– Оу? – поиграл бровями Дженсен.

– О боже, я не это имел в виду. У вас что, семейное, во всём видеть двойной смысл?

Данниль издала короткий смешок.

Дженсен тем временем навис над Женевьев, вжимая её в стойку, дотянулся до висевшего горлышком вниз стакана и налил себе остатки сока из пачки.

– А с меня вкуснее было бы, – деланно-обиженным тоном заметила Женевьев.

– Серьёзно? – ахнул Дженсен в притворном изумлении и медленно накренил над ней свой стакан. Сок полился тонкой оранжевой струйкой ей на шею и грудь, проявляя, будто фото с плёнки, аккуратные вишнёвые ореолы сквозь белую влажную ткань. Женевьев зашипела от холода и выгнулась, отчего сок попал и ниже, обозначая впадинку пупка. Дженсен отставил пустой стакан в сторону и наклонился, утыкаясь лицом в мокрую майку, обхватывая губами сквозь ткань вызывающе напряжённые соски. Джаред, в двух футах от которого всё это происходило, судорожно втянул носом воздух и незаметно опустил одну руку на колени, пытаясь прикрыться.

– Ну-у, не стоит так смущаться, – прошептала за спиной Данниль, наклоняясь к нему так, чтобы задевать губами ушную раковину. – Они и правда горячие штучки, сама никак не налюбуюсь. На чьё место ты хочешь сейчас?

– Д-Дженсена, – выдавил Джаред, не отрывая взгляда от милующейся парочки.

– Так и думала, – хмыкнула Данниль и обратилась уже к Женевьев: – Жен, лапочка, почему бы тебе не угостить и Джареда парой коктейлей?

– Как прикажете… – Женевьев выдержала паузу, вопросительно глядя на Данниль, и добавила только после того, как та кивнула, разрешая: – госпожа.

Она прошла мимо Джареда, всего в каком-то дюйме от него – красуясь, стараясь идти помедленнее. Получалось у неё из рук вон плохо. Джаред уже успел понять: она не такая, нет в ней той степенности и уверенности, которые наполняли Данниль. Женевьев – это маленький блуждающий огонёк, любопытный и нетерпеливый, норовящий увлечь за собой в тёмные топи.

– Чего пожелаете? – спросила она, жеманничая. Ей не шло, хотелось выбить из неё эту театральность.

Но Джаред просто пожал плечами.

– Фирменный устроит.

– Чего тебе хочется на самом деле? – негромко спросила Данниль.

Джаред бросил на неё настороженный взгляд, раздумывая, наступил ли уже тот момент, когда можно говорить обо всех желаниях. Данниль слегка улыбнулась – покровительственно, ободряюще.

– Увидеть, – многозначительно ответил он.

Данниль понимающе хмыкнула.

– Так вели ей раздеться.

Джаред перевёл взгляд на Женевьев. Та усмехнулась и вскинула бровь, словно подначивая.

– Ну ла-адно, раз ты так просишь, давай, заброшу твою майку в стирку, – расцвёл в улыбке Джаред.

– Как мило с твоей стороны, – хихикнула Женевьев и быстро стянула футболку, кидая её ему.

– Обалдеть, – само собой вырвалось у Джареда. – Знаешь, так тебе идёт гораздо больше. Серьёзно. С такой фигурой одежда должна быть под запретом.

Женевьев польщённо усмехнулась.

– Космополитен? – спросила она, доставая шейкер.

– С тебя – что угодно.

Он быстро сбегал в ванную, достал свои постиранные джинсы и забросил в машинку майку Женевьев.

– Это всё тоже можешь сразу закинуть, – сказал Дженсен, незаметно вырастая у него за спиной и хватая в охапку бельё из корзины. Наклоняясь, он случайно притёрся плечом к его плечу, и Джареда прошило стыдным удовольствием от соприкосновения. Они же оба почти голые, чёрт.

Дженсен бросил на него лукавый взгляд снизу вверх – его голова на уровне бёдер Джареда, в опасной близости – и облизнул губы.

– Если бы не Данниль, – низким голосом сказал он, – я бы толкнул тебя к стене и отсосал прямо сейчас.

Джаред подавил беспомощный стон. Член под полотенцем напрягся, выдавая его возбуждение.

– Ты и сам был бы не против, мм? А у меня так давно не было парня. Всё девчонки да девчонки, – Дженсен неожиданно застонал, – а как представлю себя на коленях перед тобой, так всё сводит внизу…

– У меня раньше вообще парней не было, – выдохнул Джаред.

– Бля-я… Госпожа, позвольте!.. – крикнул Дженсен, но Данниль перебила его жёстким «Нет». – Чёрт. Но я до тебя ещё доберусь, ох, доберусь. Поверь, ты поплатишься за то, что сейчас сказал.

Джаред издал нервный смешок.

– Уж я ли поплачусь? Это ведь ты будешь стоять передо мной, пока я буду трахать твой рот.

Дженсен всхлипнул, торопливо нажал нужную кнопку на машинке, запуская стирку, и пулей вылетел из ванной.

Джаред вернулся в кухню следом за ним и обомлел – Женевьев уже лежала на стойке совершенно голая. Между ног, прикрывая бёдра, стоял зажатый бокал с коктейлем.

Данниль оглянулась на него:

– Мы вас совсем заждались.

И послала строгий взгляд Дженсену. Тот виновато потупил глаза.

– Это я его задержал, – зачем-то сказал Джаред, делая шаг к Женевьев. По лицу Данниль скользнула мимолётная улыбка.

Он аккуратно вытянул бокал за тонкую ножку, и Женевьев слегка вздрогнула от прикосновения.

Во рту пересохло.

Коктейль рубиновой струйкой полился ей на грудь, стекая красными ручейками по рёбрам; на живот, образуя маленькое багровое озерцо в выемке пупка; на бёдра, потоком устремляясь по гладкой горке туда, вниз, куда рвалось сейчас всё естество Джареда.

Он припал губами к упругому соску, втягивая его в себя вместе со сладковато-терпкими алыми каплями, и Женевьев тихонько ахнула. Боковым зрением он увидел, как Данниль сделала Дженсену знак, и тот послушно обошёл стойку с другой стороны, занявшись второй грудью Женевьев. Джаред погладил её мягкий живот, размазывая жидкость по всему телу, и на полпути столкнулся с пальцами Дженсена. Отличный, должно быть, вид открывался сейчас Данниль: вытянувшаяся на барной стойке девушка, залитая вишнёвым коктейлем, двое парней, ласкающих её одновременно губами и руками…

Джаред сместился ниже, в один миг осушив багряное озерко.

– Ну вот, мне почти ничего не оставил, – разочарованно протянул Дженсен, приподнимая его подбородок. – Хоть поделился бы…

Краем глаза Джаред успел увидеть, как кивнула Данниль, прежде чем Дженсен перегнулся через стойку и со стоном прижался к нему губами.

Кажется, Женевьев что-то одобрительно промурлыкала, глядя на них, – Джаред едва мог слышать сквозь шум в ушах. Поцелуй не был похож ни на что из того, что у Джареда было раньше. Хотя Дженсен легко уступал и позволял вести, выходило всё равно слишком по-мужски, слишком терпко – как водка в коктейле.

– Эй, мальчики, а мне позволите присоединиться? – Женевьев с улыбкой приподнялась над стойкой так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.

Джаред с лёгким сожалением отпустил Дженсена, но секундную паузу с лихвой компенсировал мягкий, чувственный рот Женевьев. Не прерываясь, она потянула на себя и Дженсена, вовлекая их в тройной поцелуй. Руки Джареда будто зажили своей жизнью, снова принимаясь исследовать её тело, переплетаясь время от времени пальцами с Дженсеном, занятым тем же. Женевьев довольно заурчала и разом потянула их ладони вниз, зажимая между ног, где было горячо и влажно.

Джаред не знал, что пьянило сильнее: ощущение мягкой, насквозь пропитанной алкоголем кожи, или то, как слаженно они действовали с Дженсеном, пытаясь мягко раздвинуть ей – дразнящей, не дающейся – ноги; как синхронно раскрывали её с двух сторон и на пробу, осторожно вместе толкались пальцами внутрь.

– Вот так, хорошая, – выдохнул Джаред, сам не зная, откуда берутся слова в голове, – горячая, красивая, какая же ты классная, хочу в тебя, а ты хочешь, хочешь нас вместе, сможешь принять нас одновременно?

Женевьев глухо застонала, а Джаред дёрнулся от того, что Данниль неожиданно резко стянула с него полотенце.

– Превосходно, – оценила она. – Развлекайтесь, а я сейчас подойду.

Джареда не нужно было просить дважды. Он наклонился, чтобы коротко поцеловать Женевьев, а потом погладил влажные, припухшие губы, едва слышно выдыхая: «Хочу туда».

– Так давай, – так же бесшумно ответила та, послушно открывая рот.

Ох-ре-неть. До конца взять у неё, конечно, не получалось – ни у кого до сих пор не получалось – но спустя три месяца одиночества ощущения были  – просто фантастика. Джаред зажмурился, запрокидывая голову, и медленно вышел; положил ладонь ей на щёку и волосы, нежно поглаживая, и так же медленно вошёл, нащупывая тот предел, до которого она может его в себя принять. Дженсен тем временем устроился у неё между ног, с удовольствием слизывая остатки коктейля. Женевьев захлебнулась стоном.

 Так Данниль их и застала.

– Не хотите переместиться в спальню, лапочки?

Джаред оглянулся через плечо и лишился дара речи: на Данниль были только кожаный корсет под пышной обнажённой грудью и чёрная юбка, шириной больше напоминающая пояс. Не хватало только высоких сапог на шпильке и стека в руках – для завершения образа. Впрочем, Данниль и не требовалось никаких плёток, Дженсен с Женевьев подчинялись беспрекословно, да и в Джареде словно какая-то внутренняя программа включалась: «Следуй приказам». Хотя он умудрялся худо-бедно с ней справляться.

Сейчас в борьбе не было никакого смысла, поэтому он послушно двинулся следом за Данниль в спальню. И понял, почему она так ухмылялась, когда говорила про постель.

– Да это самый настоящий…

– …траходром? – рассмеялся Дженсен.

Лучшего слова было не подобрать. Кровать была просто огромна, наверняка полные два на три. Мягкий даже на вид матрас, насыщенные тёмно-бордовые простыни. Чёрные ремешки с широкими лентами-браслетами, свернувшиеся маленькими змейками по четырём углам.

– И кого обычно привязываете? – кивнул на них Джаред.

Дженсен и Данниль ответили одновременно:

– Меня или Жен.

– Сегодня тебя. Если ты не против.

– Впервые прийти в дом к тем, с кем только недавно познакомился, и сразу же позволить себя приковать? – Джаред хмыкнул.

– Ты об этом не пожалеешь, зайка, – подмигнула Данниль, забираясь в кровать и беря в руки один из ремешков.

– Я, наверно, свихнулся, – пробормотал Джаред, опускаясь на матрас и протягивая Данниль правую руку, чтобы она могла её привязать.

– Или сорвал джек-пот, – ободряюще улыбнулась она ему.

Дженсен с Женевьев поспешили ей на помощь, и уже через несколько секунд Джаред был распят на постели, голый и беззащитный. Не то чтобы он стеснялся своего вида, но всё же лежать так, не зная, что с тобой сейчас сделают, было несколько… нервозно.

Данниль, сидевшая у него в изголовье, наклонилась, обхватывая его лицо ладонями. Перевёрнутым её лицо казалось чужим, незнакомым.

– М-м-м, отличный выбор, – похвалила она, вдыхая его запах. – Я знала, что ты возьмёшь мой гель для душа.

Её губы были так близко, что голова кружилась.

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул Джаред, забивая на гордость. Данниль вопросительно вскинула бровь и усмехнулась. – Поцелуй меня.

Она просияла – белая полоска зубов, ярко-красные губы – и лениво склонилась, прижимаясь к его рту.

Почему каждый раз вставало так крепко на это снисходительное обращение?

Как сквозь вату донёсся скулёж Дженсена; Данниль оторвалась на секунду, чтобы бросить им короткое «Можно всё», и продолжила медленно гладить его губы и язык своим языком.

Кто-то снизу занялся его членом – лизнул широко и мокро по всей длине, обхватил головку, пощекотал уздечку. Джаред застонал, даже не зная, кого благодарит за ласку. К первому присоединился второй – Дженсен и Женевьев вдвоём облизывали и посасывали его с двух сторон, Данниль чувственно изучала его рот, и ощущений становилось уж слишком много.

Она, как всегда, поняла, в каком он состоянии, едва не раньше его самого.

– Я тоже не могу больше терпеть. Хочу этот умелый язычок вот здесь…

Она выпрямилась, вставая над ним, и Джаред охнул: под юбкой у неё ничего не было.

– Красивая, – успел выдохнуть он за мгновенье до того, как она опустилась ниже, чтобы он смог дотянуться. Она была мокрой и солоноватой на вкус, а назвать почему-то хотелось сладкой.

Снизу что-то происходило – кажется, Женевьев передвинулась выше, ему на грудь, вставая вплотную к Данниль. Он сместился так, чтобы видеть, что происходит. Данниль положила ладони Женевьев на грудь, лаская вкруговую; та с готовностью подалась ей навстречу, прижимаясь к губам, сплетаясь языками.

Дженсен наклонился к нему и заговорщицки подмигнул:

– Я устрою тебе лучший первый раз с парнем в твоей жизни.

Он зашуршал фольгой, и Джаред расслабился, сосредотачиваясь на Данниль. Она постанывала тихо, едва слышно, и ему вдруг ужасно захотелось заставить её кричать и выгибаться. Эх, были бы руки свободны…

Но у него вышло и без рук. Всё произошло по цепочке: Дженсен медленно и плавно опустился на него сверху, Джаред замычал в бёдра Данниль, та в ответ отчётливо застонала Женевьев в рот.

– Джен, лапочка, знала бы, что ты так обалденно смотришься на настоящем члене, привела бы тебе мальчика раньше.

– Лучше поздно… чем никогда, – тяжело дыша, ответил Дженсен.

Джаред всхлипнул – внутри Дженсена было идеально узко, невозможно горячо; надолго Джареда точно не хватит. Он собрал всю силу воли и заработал языком вдвое быстрее, вырывая из Данниль всё новые и новые стоны. Ему немногое было видно: только то, как яростно целуются Данниль и Женевьев и как скользит губами по шее Женевьев Дженсен, седлающий его бёдра. И, кажется, его рука была между ног у Женевьев? Джаред не был уверен.

Разумеется, он стал первым, кто не выдержал. Даже предупредить никого не успел – только замычал, замирая под Данниль, отчаянно подбрасывая бёдра вверх, входя в Дженсена глубоко, глубже, глубже, до упора, с ума сходя от того, как правильно и тесно его обхватывают узкие стенки. Дженсен протяжно застонал, двинулся на нём ещё несколько раз, помогая себе рукой, и кончил, заливая Джареду бёдра. Хлопнул Женевьев по бедру – та без слов поняла, что ему нужно, и встала рядом с Джаредом, опираясь на колени и локти, подставляясь Дженсену под язык.

– Давай же, зайка, – рыкнула Данниль, елозя бёдрами, – я уже почти.

Джаред послушался; ей и правда понадобилось меньше минуты. Отдышавшись, она слезла с него, вставая рядом с Женевьев; чуть сдвинула её так, чтобы Джаред мог ухватить один её сосок, а сама прижалась к её губам, вылизывая их с той же тщательностью, какую до этого уделяла Джареду. Когда Женевьев ахнула, кончая, Джареду показалось, что он словил второй оргазм одновременно с ней. И кажется, такой эффект она произвела не на него одного.

Данниль удовлетворённо рассмеялась, отстёгивая Джареду руки и ноги, и устало повалилась сверху. Дженсен и Женевьев тоже распластались на кровати рядом как попало.

По телу медленно растекались тепло и сытость, как всегда после хорошего секса. За окном всё барабанил ливень, веки наполнились тяжестью, и Джаред провалился в дремоту.

 

* * *

 

Проснулись они только под утро. Первой зашевелилась Женевьев, разбудив замычавшего Дженсена, а следом, по цепочке, проснулись уже и Джаред с Данниль. Впервые видеть чужой стояк на расстоянии вытянутой руки и до подрагивающих пальцев желать прикоснуться – о, сколько ещё открытий предстоит совершить Джареду в этой квартире?

– Хэ-эй, – просиял Дженсен, встретившись с ним взглядом.

– Можно? – вместо приветствия кивнул Джаред на его бёдра.

– Нужно, – рассмеялся тот.

Чужая плоть ощущалась в ладони по-другому: нежнее, бархатистее, твёрже. Собственный член дёрнулся, выражая готовность продолжить.

– Чёрт, и почему именно сегодня у меня встреча с заказчиком, – с досадой протянул Дженсен.

– Потому что ты умничка и не упускаешь возможности, когда они сами идут тебе в руки, – ответила Данниль и улыбнулась Джареду: – Доброе утро, лапочка.

– О, с повышением, – коротко хихикнула Женевьев. – С зайки до лапочки!

– Ну, Джаред теперь один из нас, – заметила Данниль, изящно потягиваясь. – Разумеется, он лапочка.

– А мне как вас называть?

– Нас с Дженсеном можешь так же, – сказала Женевьев.

Джаред выжидающе посмотрел на Данниль. Та коротко усмехнулась.

– Оставляю на твоё усмотрение, сладкий.

– Значит, будешь «сладкая», – просиял Джаред, коротко целуя её в губы. – Всё время хотелось так тебя вчера назвать.

– Льстец, – фыркнула Данниль, вставая. – Кто в душ?

– Мы! – хором ответили Дженсен с Женевьев.

Данниль с прищуром посмотрела на Джареда.

– А я что, тоже помещусь?

Просто поразительно, насколько легко всё случилось вчера и как запросто им удалось продолжить общаться сегодня утром. Никакой скованности, никакой стеснённости. Раньше Джареду всё время было дискомфортно с девушками по утрам, только с Сэнди после первой ночи было не так неловко, как с другими. Но это потому, что они состояли в отношениях и до постели добрались только месяца через два после первого поцелуя.

Удержаться от утреннего секса им удалось, наверное, только чудом. Целовать влажные от воды чужие губы было изумительно – особенно когда выбор так широк. Начать с Данниль, перейти на Женевьев, закончить Дженсеном – и начать сначала. Размазывать мыльную пену по их телам и позволять проделывать с собой то же самое. Слизывать бегущие с кадыка Дженсена капли и ловить их, срывающиеся с сосков Данниль и Женевьев. Наконец видеть Дженсена, стоящего перед ним на коленях, со слипшимися влажными ресницами – и нахваливать, говорить, как ему это идёт…

Вывалились из душа они красные, распаренные и неудовлетворённые. Дженсен очень просил не продолжать без него, и Данниль снисходительно кивнула, обещая. Она умела быть справедливой.

Дальше – сборы Дженсена на встречу (до чего ему шёл костюм!); Данниль, помогающая ему завязать галстук; Женевьев, играющая с найденными в шкафу галстуками-бабочками… Именно она первая нацепила на себя одну из них и вытащила со своей полки черно-белые трусики-передничек на манер формы горничных. И она же уговорила Данниль надеть вчерашний наряд, повязав и ей на шею маленький чёрный бант.

Потом – недолгие пятнадцать минут за стойкой на кухне, пока Женевьев готовила утренние коктейли, а Дженсен курил сигару.

– Помогает расслабиться, – пояснил он. – Проблема в том, что как бы хорошо ты ни рисовал, все в первую очередь смотрят на твой костюм и уверенное рукопожатие.

– Больная тема, – кивнула Женевьев, мягко освобождая его от необходимости продолжать.

– Я видел у вас фотки в гостиной, – перевёл разговор Джаред. – Не возражаете против ещё одной для коллекции?

– Валяй, – разрешила Данниль, вставая перед стойкой с подносом.

Джаред попятился, глядя на них через камеру телефона, пока не упёрся в противоположную стену, и невольно залюбовался. Их ещё влажно поблёскивающие после душа тела, солнечный свет справа и красная барная лампочка слева, вьющиеся на концах мокрые кончики волос. Дженсен – так и не вместившийся в кадр – пустил три колечка подряд, и Данниль с Женевьев, будто совсем забыв о камере, провожали взглядами медленно уплывающие вверх кольца дыма.

– А теперь мне пора, – с сожалением потушил недокуренную сигару Дженсен. – Может, встретимся после обеда, пройдёмся по магазинам?

– О, нам как раз нужны новые краски, – закивала Женевьев.

– Договорились. Удачи, лапочка, и помни…

– …я лучший, знаю, знаю, – просиял Дженсен, махнул рукой и вышел за дверь.

Джаред обернулся к девочкам:

– Так у вас у всех художественное образование?

– Кроме меня, – ответила Данниль.

– Тебе оно и не нужно, – улыбнулась Женевьев. – Видел бы ты, Джей, у неё из-под кисти буквально на ходу выходят маленькие шедевры!

– Не преувеличивай, – хмыкнула та.

– Не все в нашем с Дженсеном потоке так могут, – покачала головой Женевьев. – И зачем только училась на международника…

– Должна же я была доказать папаше, что смогу поступить и окончить с отличием сама, без его связей, – закатила глаза Данниль.

– У тебя красный диплом? – удивился Джаред.

Женевьев засмеялась.

– Что, выбиваюсь из образа ботанички-отличницы? – тоже издала смешок Данниль.

– Есть немного, – согласился Джаред. – А что потом? После окончания?

– Осталась в клубе, – пожала плечами Данниль. – Я устроилась туда на втором курсе, чтобы оплачивать учёбу. Ну и куда мне было идти после универа? Работать по специальности я всё равно не хотела, отцу нос утёрла, так что смогла остаться барменом с чистой совестью. Тем более, на жизнь нам троим хватает, а с заказами Дженсена вообще умудряемся прикупать мебель, как видишь.

– А если бы ты брала заказы, прикупали бы квартиры и машины, – заметила Женевьев и вдруг сорвалась с места: – Я сейчас!

– Не люблю работать по приказу, – пояснила Данниль уже Джареду. – Вдохновению тесно в рамках сроков и требований заказчика. Не представляю, как Дженсен умудряется срабатываться с этими узколобыми толстяками, подбирающими картины под цвет дивана в гостиной.

Женевьев вернулась со стопкой разноцветных папок, и следующие полчаса они потратили, рассматривая картины Дженсена, эскизы Женевьев и наброски Данниль. Нельзя было не согласиться с высокой оценкой Женевьев: чувствовалось, что у Данниль поставлена рука, так же, как было заметно, что свои лёгкие, воздушные рисунки она накидала всего за несколько минут. Дженсен на разных страницах альбомов пробовал себя в разных стилях и в итоге остановился на поп-арте. Женевьев предпочитала акварель.

Отдельный скетчбук занимали эскизы татуировок – на плечах, рёбрах, внутренней поверхности бёдер. Джаред мог только дивиться фантазии троицы. Особенно ему нравились узоры Данниль – стиль, в котором она работала, подходил для этих целей просто безупречно, поэтому тату выходили такими эффектными и яркими. Он пролистал блокнот до конца, а потом вернулся к первой странице, демонстрируя её девочкам:

– Вот эта нравится больше всех.

– О, – загадочно переглянулись те. – Нам тоже.

– Это был мой первый боди-арт, – ностальгически вздохнула Данниль. – Женевьев оказалась идеальным холстом.

Джаред заинтересованно вскинул брови.

– Мы познакомились на выставке с мастер-классами по боди-арту, – продолжила Данниль, мечтательно улыбаясь. Черты лица смягчились, озарились мягким светом воспоминаний. Она вдруг показалась ему такой уютной и домашней, словно не было на ней ни этого вульгарного наряда, ни броского макияжа. – Дженсен, мы с ним тогда только недавно съехались и были ещё просто соседями по квартире, пригласил меня поддержать его однокурсницу, мол, выставка организуется первый раз, наверняка придёт мало народу, а зря, будет здорово и интересно. У меня был свободный день, так что я решила: почему бы и нет. При входе там стоял стенд – каждый мог подойти, выбрать краску и кисть и нарисовать себе что-нибудь. Я и чиркнула себе на запястье первую пришедшую в голову закорючку, что-то вроде цветка лотоса. Жен я заметила ещё издалека, она мне почему-то показалась похожей на маленькую, шуструю куницу. Она раскрашивала девочку-блондинку – плечи белым, ступни голубым, так делается основа под рисунки. Я как остановилась возле них, так и осталась стоять столбом. В транс вводило то, как она двигала запястьем, рисуя круги, как сосредоточенно хмурилась, выводя особо сложную линию, как блестели её глаза, когда удавалось передать именно то, что задумывалось. Меня почти до мурашек пробрало, а со мной такое ох как редко случается.

– Да ладно тебе, – смущённо вставила Женевьев.

– Серьёзно, – возразила Данниль.

– В общем, это даже хорошо, что я какое-то время была так увлечена, что даже не замечала Дан, – продолжила уже Женевьев. – Потому что когда на твоей первой выставке кто-то уделяет тебе столь пристальное внимание, это, конечно, приятно, но и нервозно до жути. Очень страшно облажаться. Тем более перед такой взрослой и привлекательной особой.

Данниль хмыкнула.

– Когда ты представлялась, выглядела вполне уверенно.

– У меня пальцы дрожали!

– Но это не помешало тебе испачкать меня в краске и даже не заметить.

– Потому и не заметила, что мандражировала. А ты ещё сказала, что наверняка у меня выйдет настоящий шедевр! Знаешь, как после этого стало страшно что-нибудь испортить?

– Поэтому ты начала оправдываться, что это твой первый настолько масштабный опыт и ты пока ещё только первокурсница, – развеселилась Данниль. – А потом тебя понесло на воспоминания о том, с чего всё началось, и как ты истерила по поводу и без. Могу поспорить, твоя модель вздохнула с облегчением, когда ты наконец закончила, и она смогла пройти на сцену и не слушать больше нашу болтовню. Как там её звали?

– Кэссиди, она часто подрабатывает натурщицей в нашем универе.

– Точно.

– Что было потом? – спросил Джаред.

– Выставка подошла к концу, – ответила Данниль. – Мы успели взять по стаканчику отвратного кофе и сделать кружок по залу, а потом я предложила обменяться контактами… Ты так мило стеснялась, когда протягивала мне мобильник, чтобы я набрала на нём свой номер, – мурлыкнула она уже Женевьев, слегка пихая её плечом. – Знала бы ты, сколько неприличных мыслей пронеслось у меня в тот момент.

– Как будто у меня меньше, – смутилась та. – А потом я наконец заметила твой рисунок на запястье и поняла, что пропала. Мало того, что ты была красивой, умной, уверенной и приятной в общении, так ещё и талантливой оказалась! Я шла домой с выставки и никак не могла взять в толк, что ты вообще во мне нашла, убеждала себя, что ты общалась со мной из скуки и из вежливости, и уж конечно у тебя в окружении есть люди поинтереснее.

– Ну, мои зарисовки на коленке уж точно никто больше так не нахваливал, – засмеялась Данниль. – И не прочил успех на художественном поприще. А мне никогда это не было интересно. Да, я любила рисовать с детства, но идти в профессионалы… Вы же знаете, как я отношусь к жёстким рамкам в творчестве. Поэтому я сказала, что всё может быть, только если Жен побудет моим холстом.

– И ты согласилась? – повернулся Джаред к Женевьев.

– Как будто у меня был выбор, – фыркнула та. – Это предложение не выходило у меня из головы все пару месяцев, что мы общались после выставки. Тем более что Дан периодически как будто специально напоминала и намекала, но так неоднозначно, что я всерьёз подозревала себя в одержимости этой идеей, раз мне она без конца чудится в самых невинных фразах.

– Обожала выражение твоего лица в эти моменты, – самодовольно усмехнулась Данниль. – Этакая смесь смущения и желания. Превосходный коктейль.

– Тебе виднее, ты у нас эксперт по коктейлям, – пробормотала Женевьев.

– А когда к вам присоединился Дженсен?

– О, кстати о нём! Я ужасно удивилась, когда впервые пришла сюда после того, как Данниль сказала мне адрес. Звоню в дверь, а мне открывает Дженсен! Мы хоть и учились на одном курсе, но близко не общались, так что вышло неловко. Хотя ему, кажется, было смешно от моего шока.

– Да и я еле сдержалась, когда услышала твой дрожащий голосок: «А Данни дома?», – вставила Данниль. – Ты же даже покраснела, румянец ещё не сошёл, когда Джен тебя в комнату проводил! Кто бы мог подумать, что потом перепробуешь все имеющиеся в нашем баре ликёры и согласишься раздеться и позволить тебя разрисовать, не стесняясь глазеющего Дженса.

– О… – выдохнул Джаред, живо представляя себе эту сцену.

– Да-да, наша стесняшка-ромашка так мелодично стонала и сладко выгибалась, что уже на середине работы я забила на рисунки и просто водила по ней кистью. Получалась эдакая разноцветная карта её эрогенных зон. Дженсен сидел в кресле у стены, в полумраке, но мы-то знали, что он там, поэтому не пропустили момент, когда он сдался, запуская руку себе в джинсы. А потом я довела Жен до оргазма кисточкой и мы трахнули её на пару с Дженсеном.

– …чёрт, – ругнулся Джаред на мгновенно напрягшийся член. – Лучше не продолжай, а то я не дотерплю до вечера.

– Окей, – засмеялась Данниль. – Тем более что мы можем уже собираться, Дженсен наверняка скоро освободится. Если хочешь, можем сегодня попробовать воспроизвести тот первый раз. Не гарантирую, что всё пойдёт так же, как тогда, но…

– Ни слова больше! – перебил её Джаред. – Я уже согласен на всё!

– Тогда одеваемся, – усмехнулась Данниль, вставая.

Джаред кивнул и отправился за своими постиранными вещами. Что-то ему подсказывало, что сегодняшний вечер выдастся ещё круче вчерашнего.

 

Дженсен заскочил переодеться и они сразу же отправились в торговый центр. Идти с ними по улице в яркий день – то ещё развлечение. Джаред почти физически ощущал заинтересованные взгляды прохожих. Дженсен эмоционально пересказывал их утреннюю встречу с заказчиком, размахивая сигаретой; Женевьев резвилась вокруг, снимая их на телефон; а Данниль… это Данниль. Ей не нужно было делать что-то экстраординарное, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

Когда они наконец добрались до спецмагазина, Джаред обалдел от многообразия и пестроты.

– Обещайте всегда брать меня сюда с собой! – вытребовал он у троицы, и те со смехом согласились.

– В первый раз он на всех производит такое впечатление, – сказала Данниль.

Купив всё необходимое (девочки – краски и кисточки для бодиарта, Дженсен – несколько холстов и рамок), они прошвырнулись по бутикам и перекусили. После ужина Джаред уже открыл было рот, чтобы напомнить Данниль об обещании, но та сама прочла ожидание в его глазах:

– Ну-ну, вижу, не терпится. Дженс, лапочка, мы идём сегодня в клуб, – она выделила последнее слово особой интонацией.

Она ведь его даже не спрашивает, хочет ли он и в состоянии ли, подумал Джаред. С другой стороны, судя по мгновенно загоревшимся глазам Дженсена, тот вряд ли бы отказался, даже если бы сильно устал.

У клуба оказалось такое сложное название, что оно вылетело у Джареда из головы, как только они оказались внутри. Тем более, там было на что посмотреть! Стильный ресепшн в красно-чёрных тонах, эффектная брюнетка в кожаном корсете за стойкой, ряды поблёскивающих ключей за её спиной.

– Мисс Гатина, – расцвела в улыбке администратор, обращаясь к Данниль, – всегда рады! Девятнадцатый, как обычно?

Та кивнула.

– И пусть Дэн к нам заглянет, нужно будет обогатить интерьер.

Похоже, Данниль здесь была уважаемым клиентом: не успели они шагнуть за порог номера, как уже прибежал какой-то мальчишка, выслушал список необходимых вещей и умчался так же быстро, как появился.

Джаред с любопытством обвёл глазами комнату. Наполовину пустая, с немного мрачноватыми серыми стенами и коваными бра на них. Она бы напоминала складское помещение, если бы не широкая кровать с решётчатой спинкой, заправленная чёрным шёлковым покрывалом, и маленький ночной столик подле неё.

– Жен, ты идёшь туда, – Данниль указала на место, где из потолка торчал большой крюк, – а вы, мальчики, передвиньте сюда тумбочку.

Пока Женевьев нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу, Данниль готовила на столике всё необходимое для бодиарта.

– Чего ты ждёшь? Раздевайся, – велела она, не глядя на неё.

Было странно и немного неловко наблюдать за Жен, пока она стыдливо прикрывалась от вернувшегося Дэна. Парнишка-то был молодой и наверняка работал здесь не больше пары лет, так что, хоть и старался это делать как можно незаметнее, но всё же поглядывал на Женевьев краем глаза.

– Надо почаще устраивать такое шоу, – расплылась в удовлетворённой улыбке Данниль, когда он вышел. – Просто золотая жила, Жен. Смотреть, как ты смущаешься, пока я показываю тебя другим. Знаешь, что мы сделаем в следующий раз? Пригласим к нам Дэна, усадим вон туда, на место мальчиков, и попросим посмотреть на тебя со всех сторон. И спрятаться у тебя не получится, я прикажу Джею и Дженсену тебя держать, чтобы не вырвалась. Что, нравится идейка?

Женевьев – краснеющая и уже шумно дышащая – не сдержала тихого стона, когда Данниль щедро макнула большую кисть в банку с белой краской и поставила жирную кляксу в ямочке над её ключицей. Одна капля не удержалась и медленно потекла вниз, прокладывая себе дорожку к соску. Но Данниль, словно не заметив этого, занялась её плечом, накладывая основу под будущие рисунки.

Джаред с гулко бухающим сердцем наблюдал, как Данниль вертит Женевьев, словно тряпичную куклу, разукрашивая её тело. Левую руку оплела замысловатая паутина, оставив локоть беззащитно открытым. На правой распустились алые розы с острыми шипами, а плечо украсил довольно точный портрет Мэрилин Монро. В районе солнечного сплетения завис короткий кинжал, а низ живота и бёдра украсили схематичный набросок короны и мелкие звёздочки.

Джаред смотрел и узнавал все те эскизы, которые видел утром в их альбомах. По большей части Данниль повторяла всё в точности так, как было нарисовано там, хотя и привнесла несколько новых картинок.

Из транса его вывел тихо рассмеявшийся его реакции и легко дунувший ему в ухо Дженсен.

– Так всё у вас и происходило в первый раз? – негромко спросил Джаред, стряхивая  с себя оцепенение.

– Почти, – улыбнулся Дженсен, будто даже не удивившись тому, что Джаред знает о том, как у них всё начиналось. – Ни у кого из нас не было столько выдержки, чтобы успеть нанести так много рисунков. Фактически, Дан только успела перейти к груди Жен, а нас уже размазало. Знал бы ты, как мне хотелось к ним присоединиться! Чтобы она и от моей кисточки… вот так…

Джаред сглотнул, бросив короткий взгляд на изгибающуюся и без конца сладко вздыхающую Женевьев.

– Но я оторвался позже, когда Дан распластала её под нами, перехватила ей запястья над головой и села на её лицо. У меня ещё тогда все плечи и грудь вымазались в краске с ног Жен, – Дженсен издал короткий смешок.

– И часто вы так развлекаетесь?

– Не очень. Обычно Дан не уговоришь взяться за кисти. Набросать пару эскизов в альбоме, когда скучно, она ещё может, а чтобы специально выделять для этого время… – Дженсен махнул рукой. – Но тем приятнее такие редкие минуты.

Данниль не обделила вниманием и их с Дженсеном. Спустя какие-то полчаса Джаред обзавёлся тонким галстуком-удавкой и россыпью чёрных и красных роз по всему торсу. На Дженсене нарисовался сине-бирюзовый корсет и кокетливая бабочка на ключицах. Джаред и хотел бы засмеяться, подколоть, да так и подавился словами и смехом – настолько круто смотрелись на Дженсене эти рисунки. Даже прикоснуться хотелось, потрогать, чтобы убедиться: ненастоящие, нарисованные.

– Ух, Дан… – выдохнул Дженсен, поражённо себя разглядывая.

– Да-да, – мурлыкнула та, переходя кисточкой на его шею, – он потрясающе на тебе смотрелся. Это случилось через пару месяцев после первого раза, – обратилась она уже к Джареду. – Мы бродили по магазинам и наткнулись на отдел с женским бельём для мужчин. Видел бы ты, как загорелись глаза у лапочки! Да и мы с Жен едва сдерживались, пока Дженс мерил один корсет за другим, потом чулки, подтяжки… Как же сладко было зажимать его в раздевалке, краснеющего, разгорячённого… Хотя это ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, что было, когда мы наконец добрались до дома.

– Не напоминай, – простонал Дженсен.

– Мы с Жен нарядили нашу принцессу, – заговорщицким шёпотом сообщила Джареду Данниль. – А потом он в первый раз побыл для меня девочкой. Тогда-то я и увидела, как фантастически он смотрится с членом внутри.

Она закончила выводить последние линии на Дженсене и встала. За это время как раз успели высохнуть краски на Женевьев, и Данниль взялась за принесённую Дэном верёвку, обвязывая Женевьев бёдра, грудную клетку и запястья. Свободный конец верёвки она перекинула через крюк, заставляя Женевьев вскинуть стянутые руки. Удовлетворённо оглядев свою работу, она быстро сделала ей кляп из чёрной ленты и включила носком туфли фак-машину, которую как раз за это время успел подставить под неё Дженсен.

– Садись, – велела Данниль, с грацией хищницы обходя Женевьев по кругу. – Медленно.

Та послушалась, опускаясь настолько, насколько позволяла длина верёвки.

– Медленнее! – скомандовала Данниль, хватая с тумбочки заготовленную плеть и одаривая её спину лёгким, предупредительным ударом.

Обалдеть.

Джаред, признаться честно, смотрел пару раз лесбийское БДСМ-порно, но та картина, которая разворачивалась сейчас перед глазами, определённо была в сто раз жарче любого, даже самого отвязного фильма.

Дженсен рядом тоже тяжело дышал и нетерпеливо ёрзал по скользкому покрывалу, и это почему-то только усиливало возбуждение, словно их совместное ожидание выкручивало внутренние настройки на максимум. И мучительные, почти жалобные стоны Женевьев, послушно подставляющейся толчкам бездушной машины, выдержки не прибавляли. Данниль продолжала кружить вокруг неё, негромко говоря пошлости и легко, даже почти ласково охаживая плетью. Если что-то ей было не по нутру, удары становились из нежных жалящими, а машина замедлялась, вырывая из горла Женевьев протестующее мычание. Когда же Данниль хотела её поощрить, машина ускорялась, а кожаные хвосты плети скользили по её спине и бокам ласковыми ручными змейками.

– Знаешь, Жен, а сегодня мне это нравится даже больше, чем обычно, – поделилась Данниль, легонько сжимая ей сосок и не сводя взгляда с жадно наблюдающих за каждым её действием Джареда и Дженсена. – Открой глаза, посмотри на наших мальчиков. Смотри, как они сходят с ума из-за тебя.

Джаред невольно стиснул в кулаке покрывало, когда Женевьев открыла тёмные, почти чёрные от похоти глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

А Данниль продолжала нашёптывать ей на ухо – всё так же негромко, но отчётливо:

– Ты ведь знаешь, как Дженсен сейчас мечтает оказаться на твоём месте, правда, солнышко? Как хочет, чтобы это его руки сейчас удерживала верёвка, чтобы это в него входил резиновый член, а рот был заткнут кляпом, не давая умолять и проклинать меня за то, что никак не даю кончить, – Джаред бросил короткий взгляд на нервно сглотнувшего Дженсена. – Давай, милая, расскажи ему, что ты чувствуешь, – Данниль развязала ленту кляпа и мягко стегнула её плетью по спине, поторапливая.

Женевьев облизнула пересохшие губы и, подгоняемая ударами, хрипло заговорила, без конца срываясь на стоны:

– Ох, чёрт… это так хорошо! – она запрокинула голову, зажмуриваясь. – Он такой… в меру длинный и толстый, просто идеальный, и движется так, как нужно, только ещё бы чуть-чуть быстрее, госпожа, пожалуйста!.. – Данниль вместо ответа стегнула её ещё раз, и Женевьев поспешно продолжила: – И верёвки так приятно… скользят по коже и трут запястья, если слишком сильно дёрнуться. И понимаешь, что тебе бы ещё чуть-чуть… О боже, госпожа, Дан, прошу тебя!..

Джаред сжал ткань покрывала в пальцах сильнее – таким нестерпимым было желание прикоснуться. К себе или хотя бы к кому-нибудь из них. Невозможно же просто смотреть на то, как выгибается Женевьев, с трудом выталкивая слова по приказу Данниль, как она подрагивает на этой грани между удовольствием и мукой от невозможности достичь разрядки. Но Джаред каким-то внутренним чутьём понимал: трогать можно только после разрешения. А у Данниль, судя по вдохновлённому выражению её лица, ещё всё только начиналось.

Джаред не знал, сколько времени прошло, когда Данниль наконец весело оглянулась на них, будто снова вспоминая об их существовании, и велела раздеться.

– Тебе ведь нравится, как наши мальчики развлекаются друг с другом? – тем временем негромко спросила она у Женевьев. – Хочешь на это посмотреть? – та согласно замычала, и Данниль ухмыльнулась, переключая машину на максимальную скорость. – Хорошая девочка. Вы, двое! Можно всё!

Дженсен прильнул к нему голым телом, и Джаред захлебнулся стоном, когда тот протолкнул язык ему в рот, целуя сразу жадно и глубоко, не давая времени опомниться. Джаред даже почти пропустил громкое, протяжное мычание не отрывавшей от них глаз Женевьев, которой наконец позволили кончить, и тихий, торжествующий смех Данниль, выключающей фак-машину.

 

С завязанными глазами Женевьев смотрелась ещё круче, чем с кляпом. Особенно учитывая то, каким ярким он уже успел сделать её рот. Джаред не мог удержаться и периодически приникал к нему губами, пока Женевьев, всё ещё связанная, лежала на нём, покорно раздвинув ноги перед Дженсеном, медленно и осторожно раскрывающим её пальцами. Теми самыми, которые пару минут назад тщательно вылизывал Джаред. От осознания этого и от удушливого, плотного запаха секса кружилась голова, а стоны Женевьев спокойствия не добавляли.

И до чего яркий контраст сейчас представляли сосредоточенный, взмокший Дженсен и расслабленная Данниль за его спиной, мягко царапающая его шею и тихо, с улыбкой мурлычущая:

– Да, вот так. Глубже. О, сейчас хорошо получилось. Разведи пальцы шире… Медленнее двигай кистью. Не забывай массировать выше, да, хорошо. Добавь ещё палец. Немного резче. Но не так быстро, лапочка. Осторожнее… Нежнее.

Джаред чувствовал, что проваливается в своеобразный транс: атмосфера, горячее, гибкое тело на нём, плавно плывущий по комнате голос Данниль – всё это словно опутывало тёплым коконом, заставляя сознание подрагивать на границе между бодрствованием и сном, выметая из головы все мысли и оставляя только ощущения.

– Хватит, – наконец остановила Дженсена Данниль, пристёгивая страпон и занимая его место, – иди к Джареду. Можете развлечься поцелуями. Но не слишком увлекайтесь, мальчики.

Она вошла в Женевьев одним длинным толчком, и Джаред рефлекторно сжал руками тонкую талию Жен, фиксируя её для Данниль.

Он даже не заметил, в какой момент Дженсен оказался рядом, будто это на его глазах была повязка. Но послушно подчинился пальцам, надавившим на челюсть, повернул голову и позволил впиться в свой рот нетерпеливым поцелуем. Ощущения шибанули по всем нервным окончаниям горячими искрами, заставляя неловко прихватить шаловливый язык Дженсена зубами.

Стон Дженсена слился воедино с всхлипом Женевьев, и Джаред вздрогнул. По телу прошла волна жара, да и то, как Женевьев скользила по нему от каждого толчка Данниль, жизнь не облегчало: член удобно лежал в ложбинке между её ягодиц, и если поначалу хоть какие-то ощущения после долгого ожидания казались райскими, теперь их катастрофически не хватало.

– Джаред, – вплыл в сознание бархатный голос Данниль, – я вижу, в каком ты состоянии. Расскажи, как сильно ты хочешь кончить, и если мне понравится, я позволю тебе это сделать.

– О, Дан, пожалуйста! – лихорадочно затараторил Джаред: – У меня крышу от вас сносит, вы круче любого порно, от вас за десять минут кончить можно, если бы только ты разрешила мне довести себя, я бы за три секунды, пожалуйста, Данни, сладкая, позволь мне, не могу больше терпеть…

– Очень хорошо, – хрипловато похвалила Данниль, выходя из Женевьев, – пожалуй, я дам то, что тебе сейчас так нужно.

Она устроила Женевьев прямо над его членом, придержав его вертикально, и резко стянула повязку с её глаз.

– Обслужи его как следует, – приказала она ей, – он должен кончить от того, что трахает тебя.

Женевьев со стоном опустилась на Джареда, замерев на пару секунд, а потом начала двигаться, поймав расширившимися зрачками его зрачки. Джаред шумно выдохнул и сжал пальцами её талию, поддерживая, отдаваясь ощущениям упругого влажного жара. Где-то рядом, на фоне, что-то негромко говорила Данниль, слышались шлепки и тихий скулёж Дженсена, но всё внимание Джареда сейчас свелось к одной Женевьев, усердно двигающейся на нём, с упорством старающейся довести его до разрядки.

Джаред двинулся резче, опустил её на себя, входя глубже, прикусил манящую пухлую губу и излился, глухо постанывая и пряча лицо в изгибе её шеи. Оргазм отнял все силы, казалось, тело лишилось костей, превращаясь в безвольную желеобразную массу. Он едва понял сквозь пелену растекающегося по телу удовольствия, что Женевьев поднялась с его колен и встала рядом, давая возможность Дженсену закончить начатое Джаредом.

Тот двигался быстро, размашисто – тоже давно уже был на пределе и не мог больше сдерживаться. Джаред обвёл их взглядом и потянулся к Женевьев, сминая припухшие губы поцелуем. Её хотелось непременно отблагодарить за старания.

Данниль тем временем лениво поглаживала кончиками пальцев его грудь и соски – в другой момент Джаред бы, наверное, возбудился снова, но сегодняшнее долгое ожидание вымотало его, вытянув все силы.

Неудивительно, что и Дженсен долго не продержался – всего несколько минут размеренного ритма, и он крупно задрожал, запрокидывая голову и вжимаясь бёдрами до упора. Но стоило ему обессиленно рухнуть на кровать, Данниль издала тихий смешок:

– Ну вот, раньше приходилось доделывать работу только за Дженса, а теперь за вас обоих.

Она втиснулась между ним и Дженсеном, утягивая Женевьев за собой и усаживая её на страпон.

– Твоя очередь, милая, – ободряюще сказала она ей, натягивая верёвку, которой всё ещё были стянуты руки Женевьев, выгибая её под себя.

Та задвигалась быстро, отчаянно и уже через минуту вскрикнула, жмурясь и замирая.

– Джей, сладкий, помоги мне, – Данниль села на край кровати, отбрасывая страпон в сторону и подталкивая Джареда вниз, вжимая его лицом между бёдер. – Давай же, после того, что вы устроили, мне не много нужно… Да, вот так!

Джаред уже успел вчера усвоить, что подводит Данниль к грани быстрее всего, и ласкал именно так, без лишних движений и расшаркиваний в сторону растягивания удовольствия. Именно поэтому, когда она оттолкнула его от себя, Джаред даже почувствовал себя немного обделённым: не успел как следует насладиться её вкусом.

– Занавес, – фыркнула Данниль, обводя всех взглядом и останавливаясь на Джареде. – Ну и как тебе наше представление, лапочка?

Джареду нечего было ответить, кроме как:

– Охрененно.

 

Расходились они уже далеко за полночь – вымотанные, но довольные. С утра половина потока Джареда уже должна была выступать с докладами по курсовым, в том числе и Чад, так что надо было обязательно прийти его поддержать. И заодно хоть посмотреть, как там всё это дело проходит.

Джаред завалился к себе в комнату – какое счастье, что жил он один и не нужно было ходить на цыпочках, если вдруг поздно вернулся, – и сразу достал мобильник – отчитаться, что добрался нормально, и ещё раз сказать, как всё было круто. Разблокировал экран и наткнулся на фотку, сделанную ещё утром. А ведь сейчас можно тайком пробраться в секретариат, где стоит принтер… Недаром он в своё время окучивал Стейси ради заветного ключа.

Быстро распечатав фото, он на подкашивающихся от усталости ногах дополз до постели и отрубился. Спать ему оставалось около четырёх часов.

 

* * *

 

Защита оказалась не такой страшной, как они себе представляли. Тех, кому повезло получить хорошие оценки от рецензентов, слушали вполуха. Даже Чада, которому повезло меньше, не особо заваливали вопросами, так что Джаред совсем расслабился: тогда уж у него-то завтра всё точно будет хорошо.

Поэтому он тихо смылся в начале одиннадцатого, купил в сувенирной лавке рамку для фотографии и, получив от Данниль разрешение на минутку заскочить, отправился по уже родному адресу.

Данниль открыла сама и тут же приложила палец к губам, делая страшные глаза и указывая жестами вглубь квартиры.

– Ну вот, – шёпотом посетовал Джаред, когда они прошли на кухню и Данниль кивнула на задремавшую на диване Женевьев. – А мне как раз туда и нужно было.

Он достал из сумки подарок, и Данниль с восторгом выхватила рамку у него из рук.

– Лапочка, это просто шикарно! А Жен тоже подготовила тебе сюрприз. И она как раз просила её разбудить в одиннадцать, подождёшь? Я пока сварю нам кофе.

Время пролетело незаметно, пока Джаред рассказывал о защите, а Данниль – о том, что их разбудил в шесть утра заказчик Дженсена и просил его срочно подъехать, поэтому тот умчался, а Женевьев ненадолго прилегла на диван и уснула.

– А вот я никогда не могу заснуть снова, если разбудят рано утром,– вздохнула Данниль.

– Эй, я тоже хочу кофе, – вдруг раздался сонный голос Женевьев.

– Нюх как у собаки, – засмеялась Данниль, наполняя ароматным напитком третью чашку.

Потом они сидели втроём за стойкой, болтая ни о чём; Женевьев осталась в восторге от фото Джареда и вспомнила про собственный сюрприз – оказывается, она тоже уже распечатала и даже повесила на стену кадр со вчерашней прогулки (Дженсен с Джаредом у перекрёстка). После этого они вместе позвонили Дженсену, узнали у него, что он, возможно, вернётся только ближе к вечеру, и на этом разошлись, договорившись встретиться на неделе в клубе и обмыть успешное окончание Джаредом первого курса.

Собственно, успешным оно и оказалось: рецензент поставил ему «отлично» и не высказал почти никаких замечаний, так что учителя не обращали на презентацию Джареда особого внимания.

Поэтому когда в среду Джаред объявился в клубе официальным второкурсником, Данниль налила им четверым по коктейлю за свой счёт и подняла бокал:

– За лапочку, блестяще прошедшего боевое крещение, – она усмехнулась, обводя их многозначительным взглядом, – и за то, чтобы дальше было только лучше и лучше.

И пока они чокались, неосторожно разливая свои напитки по стойке и бокалам друг друга, Джаред думал о том, как всё-таки здорово, что он решился тогда подойти к Данниль в клубе. А ещё о том, что с таким стартом дальше обязательно будет только круче.

В конце концов, у него есть как минимум с десяток идей.


End file.
